Hide and Seek 2: The Ultimate Test
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: Set a few years after my previous story "Hide and Seek", Akeno Misaki brings the Harekaze II into port for the final time to graduate and is urgently taken to a meeting at the Japanese Navy and asked to find a rogue ship and to sink it. Doing so will challenge all of the crew's talents, skills and knowledge as they battle to stop a terrible catastrophe from taking place. Can they?
1. A Mystery Begins

**A Mystery Begins**

"Right standard rudder – steady on course 230"

"Right standard rudder – my course is 230" came the reply. Akeno Misaki, Captain of the _Harekaze II_ , nodded and then turned to gaze out of the windows of the Bridge with a sigh.

"Something on your mind, Captain?" asked Mashiro – the Deputy Captain.

"It's the last time we sail in as students at Yokosuka… I'm just wondering what Moka would have thought"

"Ah" Mashiro replied. "I'm sure she would have been worrying about you as much you would have been for her. Then, putting that aside, she would have brought her ship and crew safely home"

"I know, Shiro – I just miss her greatly" Akeno shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "Shiro, lets come in one last time together with style"

"Aye, Captain" and Mashiro turned to pick up the intercom mounted to the rear Bridge bulkhead. "Attention all hands, this is the Deputy Captain speaking. We are shortly to enter Yokosuka Harbour for the final time as members of the marine high school… The captain wishes to put on a show as we come in, so will all hands please line the sides in their best uniforms with medals and ribbons displayed. Deck crew, hoist flags and battle ensigns"

"Estimate time to harbour?" Akeno asked as they passed a cargo ship heading to the open seas.

"About an hour and a half" replied Rin, their Chief Navigator. Rin had changed a lot since their battles when they had had their first training cruise – she was now much more confident and much less scared. Her skills in Navigation and Piloting had improved so much that the Captains of other ships at the school tried to get her on their own vessels, but Rin had turned them all down to remain with her class.

"Understood"

"I wonder which ships we will be sent to" Mei said. "I mean it's almost certain that none of us will serve together"

"True… But let us take what we have done together and cherish it" Akeno replied. "Shiro, I am going to go below and get changed – you have the Bridge"

"I have the Bridge, Aye, Aye, Ma'am" Mashiro replied formally. Akeno just chuckled slightly and left the Bridge – unlike the crews of the other high school ships, Akeno ran a much more informal vessel with 'by the book' interactions only when the situation called for it and even holding a weekly meeting in her cabin with any of the girls if they had problems they wanted to talk about. Mashiro had, at one point, been annoyed about it until she found out such a policy made them the best at their game and top of all training. Akeno had, when asked by Mashiro why she did it, replied simply that a ship was more than just a crew – it was a family and family helped each other. Mashiro waited for Akeno to leave before calling Kaede down in the sonar room where she had been waiting for a while. "Kaede, send the signal"

" _Sure thing_ "

"Launch the boat the minute they are surfaced" and she got a confirmation before hanging up the phone. "The Captain is going to love this" she smiled.

"Its been a long time since we saw them" Tama replied, checking over her equipment mounted to both sides of the Bridge. Even if they would shortly be handing over to the dock workers and leaving the ship for the final time, the girl wanted to ensure that everything was still fully operational.

"We've seen them before" said Mei.

"But not all at the same time" Tama replied, "At least not since we said goodbye to Mina and Coco"

" _Submarine surfacing port side – range 200 yards_ " Macchi called down from the lookout point. A boat was lowered and dashed over to the submarine, took on three people and then came back again as quickly as possible. The boat was secured just as Akeno came back onto the Bridge to resume her watch.

"Did I hear one of the boats be lowered?" she asked.

"Yes… We had to lower it all the way and then back up again because of a shift in weight" Mashiro told the truth – at least from a certain point of view.

"How did that happen?" asked Akeno as she adjusted her clean uniform top.

"Request permission to come aboard, Captain" came a trio of voices – and Akeno turned round to see Mina, Kouko and Gufran standing at attention in their dress uniforms.

"What are you doing here?" she said as she hugged each of them in turn.

"Mina and me decided to try and come here for your graduation" Kouko said. "We thought we'd swing by Saudi Arabia to pay a quick visit to Gufran and found out he was already here from coincidence – he has joined his nation's navy to work on submarines. When we found out that, we got aboard and waited for a while until you came close"

"It is good to see you" Mina nodded.

"Same here" Gufran said. "My sub is on a round the world cruise and we had to come here to get refuelled. It was easy enough to ask the Captain to come into port with you – gives my second a chance to deal with everything by themselves"

"I see" Akeno smiled and then smirked as if something was going through her mind. "Bridge to Engine Room"

" _Engine Room – Maron here_ "

"Maron, can you come up to the Bridge?"

" _I'm a little busy_ "

"I know" Akeno laughed, "But there is something on the Bridge that is for the Chief Engineer's eyes only"

" _Oh, alright…_ " Maron grumbled and closed the speaking tube.

"She's going to enjoy this" Mashiro smiled warmly.

"Indeed… Still, lets not forget that we have a job to do – Rin, steady on course 230. Go to cruising speed"

"We're already on it" Rin replied.

"Oh… You go and get changed into your best uniform – Kouko can handle the wheel… Lets see if she has got rusty"

"Well I oiled her up last night" Mina shrugged – at which point all noise stopped as the Bridge crew turned to look at her. "Shoot me now"

"What is all the fuss? Why have I been dragged away from my engi…" Maron stopped ranting as she saw Gufran standing in front of her.

"Good Afternoon, Chief Engineer… It is an honour to be sailing with you again, if only for a short time"

"GUFFY!" Maron launched herself at the young man and hugged him tightly. "I have missed so much…" she muttered into his chest. Akeno turned to look at her Chef Engineer.

"I want you both back on the Bridge in forty five minutes" and Maron actually saluted before dragging Gufran behind her.

"Don't get any ideas" Mashiro muttered to Mina.

"You're not my type, Shiro"

" _Bridge, Radio Room… Captain, we've just been sent a rather odd message from Naval Headquarters_ " Tsugu called from her station.

"Why would the Navy be sending us a message apart from a congratulations?" Mashiro frowned.

"I don't know. What does it say, Tsugu?"

" _Most important you inform us of state of ship's company_ "

"Something is wrong" Akeno glanced at a worried Mashiro. "Tsugu, reply that we are in a good state and ask for clarification. Macchi, got any ships around us?"

" _Just civilian vessels_ "

"Really starting to feel odd now" Mashiro said. "Captain, permission to leave the Bridge and contact my mother"

"Granted" Akeno nodded. "Mina, get up top and help Macchi scan the area for surface vessels or other dangers"

"Aye" and the German girl grabbed a pair of glasses and hurried to climb up the mast.

" _Message sent, Captain – they simply acknowledged the state of the crew but wouldn't say anything about the reasons why_ "

"Acknowledged. Tama, Mei… Check with your divisions and find out what our ammunition situation is – something tells me we might have to turn right round again"

"Captain, I just spoke to my mother and she said something big is happening, but she couldn't say over the radio" Mashiro hurried back onto the Bridge.

"Can't be anything around here – no Blue Mermaid ships or naval vessels in range" Mei pointed out.

" _Another message coming in for the Captain. You are to report directly after graduation to Tokyo and the headquarters there_ "

"Now I'm worried" said Mashiro and quickly filled the returning Rin in with the information.

"Maybe it is another medal ceremony or something" she said.

"They'd tell us when we put in – not before and certainly not like this" Tama remarked.

"We'll have to face what happens when it happens" Akeno said. "Rin, bring us up to full speed – lets stretch the legs one more time"

"Aye, Ma'am… Increasing to full" and the _Harekaze II_ surged forwards.

#

For the final time under Akeno's command, the _Harekaze II_ entered Yokosuka Girls Marine High School harbour and docked without the help of any tugs – showing the prowess of Rin's piloting skills. The girls who had been manning the sides now formed up into ranks on the bow before a word of command had them turn to the right and march off to assemble on the harbour where Principal Muetanni stood. Mina, Kouko and Gufran stood to one side at a respectful form of attention as Akeno stepped forward and officially reported that he ship and crew had returned home safely and that the ship was ready to go to sea at any moment.

"Crew of the _Harekaze_ … It is good to see you again and you have become fine sailors. It is my fondest wish that you go forward in your lives and do great things. Your graduation ceremony will be held in two days before a short rest and going to your chosen positions in the Blue Mermaids" Mashiro's mother looked out at her favourite class with faint pride and amusement. Most of the school would assemble for a formal arrival report as they were – Akeno, on the other hand, always had her crew report in clean and spotless uniforms with their medals gleaming in the light. "Dismissed. Captain Misaki, please stay behind" and the girls excitedly broke up before going back on board for their kit and wondering about their lives in the future.

"Principal?"

"I know you would wish to celebrate with your crew, but I have instructions for you to go to Naval Headquarters in Tokyo at once… A car is waiting for you by the building"

"Do you know what is going on?" asked Akeno as Mashiro's mother led her towards the waiting car. "We got a message direct from Tokyo asking what our crew status was – but not the ship's"

"I do not know" the Principal said. "All I know was I was ordered to make sure that you go in the car and prepare for the graduation upon your return"

"Yes, Ma'am" Akeno nodded and got in the car driven by a black haired man. The inside was just a normal car with a car phone mounted on a divider between the front two seats and the rear.

"You Akeno Misaki?" asked the driver.

"Yes… Do you know what is going on?" the teen asked.

"Nothing but my orders, Miss" the driver shrugged. "All I know is to pick you up and drive to the Imperial Naval Headquarters as quickly as possible" and as the car sped along roads as fast as was permitted, Akeno sat back and wondered what had happened to result in her being called straight from school to meet senior officers of the Navy.

#

Mashiro's mother watched the car leave the grounds of the school before turning to an aide standing nearby.

"Has the _Harekaze II_ 's crew left yet?"

"No, Principal"

"Good – then have them assembled in the main hall and post guards at the ends of the corridors and outside… And hurry" she added with a whisper.

#

Three hours later, Akeno was ushered into a room filled with oil paintings of ships from the past – smiling as she saw her first command, the original _Harekaze_ , charging against the _Musashi_. The room had a small coffee table surrounded by couches and a single chair whilst the far end of the room had a desk with two large chairs on one side and a very posh looking high backed stuffed chair on the other.

"Impressive, is it not?" Akeno turned to see a wise looking man with a tired but kind look on his face.

"Admiral Kawano!" Akeno came to attention and saluted the head of the Imperial Japanese Navy.

"At ease… Before you sprain something" Admiral Kawano said and gestured to one of the oversized and overstuffed chairs in front of his desk. "Miss Misaki, I guess that I owe you an apology and an explanation – no sooner have you returned to port then you are put in a car and brought here. One of our ships, the _Nagato_ , has gone missing after going on secret trials of a new weapons system. We know she reached the trials area, but her last message reported her being shadowed by a warship she could not identify – we've not heard from her since"

"Has some other nation took her?" Akeno asked. "More to the point, why are you telling me this?"

"With one of our ships going missing in such circumstances, we of course started an investigation. During the course of this, it was discovered that some sort of rogue group has been communicating with people high up in our Government. It could be simple pirate action, but I doubt it very much. I think it more likely that some government or faction of this government has captured her. For what use, I can't imagine… It is possible this extends to my own staff and naval crews as well, but to what extent I do not know… I know that I have people I can trust, but there are not enough for them to crew a ship and even if I did it would strip them here where they could do the most good. That is where you come in, Miss Misaki… I need you to go out there – go out there and find the _Nagato_ and, if necessary, to destroy her"

" _Destroy her?_ " Akeno blinked.

"She might be captured, but that ship is one of our most heavily armed under normal circumstances – with secret weapons onboard…" the Admiral shrugged and sighed. "Miss Misaki, the weapons on there could allow it to fire anywhere in Japan within fifty miles of the target and there would be little to no chance of stopping it before impact"

"Some sort of rocket?" Akeno asked.

"In a manner of speaking" Kawano said. "Luckily, at least for the time being, the rockets can not be fired without launching codes supplied by us. So, for the time being, those weapons will not fire"

"But it is only a matter of time"

"Indeed" the man tapped a finger. "You saved this nation from being taken over by those that would destroy it – Miss Misaki, we need you to do it again"

"I… I don't know what to say, Admiral" Akeno replied after blinking for several seconds. "Admiral, the _Harekaze II_ needs an overhaul which will take several days, the ship would need to be fully stored and my class is graduating and splitting up…" the girl shook her head sadly. "I would need a crew, but there is another problem about us going up against the _Nagato_ – we'd be…"

"Your ship is outclassed by the _Nagato_ 's standard weapons" Kawano finished for her. "Whilst you have been driven here and I have been talking to you, your Principal has spoken to your class about a secret transfer to another ship. I know that none of you were expecting this. I'm sorry. I'm going to have you to ask you to grow up a little sooner than you expected"

"What sort of ship – even taking one of the Blue Mermaid vessels, we'd still be outclassed by the _Nagato_ , wouldn't we?"

"Yes… That is why we have been refitting one of our more powerful vessels for automation. As for your ship…" Kawano smiled and chuckled lightly, "We're giving you the _Yamato_ …"

 **A/N:**

 **Just a few quick notes to link this with the first "book" – this takes place around two and a half years after the events of Hide and Seek. Where possible, actual IJN vessels will be named and used as in the Haifuri/High School Fleet universe the IJN still exists. In lieu of not knowing who would have been the Head of the IJN, I borrowed the head of the JMSDF instead. This will also apply to other staff members as and when needed.**

 **Although they haven't seen each other in months, Gufran and Maron have kept up their relationship via letters, emails and video calls.**

 **The class was due to be split up at the end of their tour of duty on the** _ **Harekaze II**_ **as that would roughly bring them in line with a High School education system.**

 **Akeno will, as before, continue to use rudder commands rather than directional commands as in the anime.**

 **The Yamato, in this "book" is merely on loan to the Blue Mermaids and the Navy has taken it back for this mission.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter in book two of the Hide and Seek arc, and I look forward to your reviews**

 **Regards,**

 **Pixel and Stephanie**


	2. The Chase Begins…

**The Chase Begins…**

"The whole class agreed to come" Mashiro said, "But the majority of them are not happy and I can understand why" she added. "We've been away for three months and we were expecting to see our families"

"That's easy for you" Akeno smirked. "The automation will be complete in three days, so I have got us that much to relax with at the least. I'm sorry it is not more, I know we've earned it, but we have a mission not just for the school but for the country – we have to do it"

"So…" Minami said from the back of the room, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I thought we'd round up the crew, get some cash together and go drinking" Akeno said.

"Gets my vote" replied Minami.

"You know all we can buy is sake, right?" Mei pointed out.

"True, but as we have graduated from the school, albeit without ceremony, we are legally declared adults" Kaede smiled. "It is of expected of me to take you all to bathhouses followed by a banquet and traditional music… So howabout we ditch all that and go for burgers and coke?"

"Woo Hoo" Macchi called out.

"Do you get the feeling that sometimes we act like kids?" Akeno chuckled.

"After the battle with _Musashi_ , I think we stopped being kids" Mashiro replied and then paused.

"Shiro?"

"Can we go dodgem car driving?" the girl blushed. "I have always wanted to try it"

"Sure" Akeno smiled and gave her a hug. "We have three days to eat, drink and be merry… For tomorrow, we dine in hell!"

"You know, Captain, I think it was a mistake to get you those Greek stories" Mashiro shook her head and pulled out a pencil and a notebook as the crew decided what they wanted to do.

#

It was the final evening before they had to report to the _Yamato_ and sail away after the _Nagato_. Kaede had gathered the entire crew together and driven them in a fleet of limousines to her home in the shadow of Mount Fuji where she had prepared a feast for them with the help of her family retainers and servants. In the few years they had trained together, only some of them had had a glimpse into Kaede's home life when away from the sea. With that in mind, and with a mission of great importance, Kaede had invited them all to her home for a meal together to celebrate their graduation, albeit a hurried ceremony, and as a mark of respect between herself and her crewmates as part of her way to celebrate friendship and service. Afterwards, they moved into a reception room where Kaede showed off her talents in music and singing - leaving them stunned at her ability. Soon, they got very tired from the feasting and drinking and they broke into small groups as some of the girls drifted away to bedrooms. Despite drinking sake a lot, only Mashiro seemed to be affected – having to be dragged to her room for the night after trying to hug a stone shark in the water garden.

"I don't wanna leave you, Bruce" she said.

#

The crew spent their final night ashore together at Kaede's family house before rising for breakfast – waiting respectfully for those that believed in such things to come back from morning worship. When they were all ready, they got into the limos and were driven back to the waiting _Yamato_ which had been fully stored and readied for sea by the dockyard workers. Mashiro's mother and sisters had all come down to wave them off as the girls took up stations and got themselves ready.

"Captain, you realise that we have no flag to fly" Mashiro suddenly remarked.

"I know… That's why I had Macchi run up our flag from the old _Harekaze_ – it was found drifting in the sea a few days after the battle and returned to the school" Akeno glanced around the Bridge. "Okay, Deputy Captain, we're off"

"Aye, Captain" Mashiro reached for the intercom mounted to the forward bulkhead. "Attention all hands, this is the Deputy Captain – prepare to departure. All departments, report readiness"

"Navigation department, ready for sea" Rin said.

" _Bridge, Engine Room – ready for sea in all respects_ " Maron called.

" _Sickbay is a go_ " Minami reported.

" _Sonar systems are fully operational_ " Kaede commented with a groan. " _Sonar officer… Not so much_ "

" _Radio is a go_ " Tsugu said cheerfully and, one by one, the remaining departments reported their readiness for sea.

"Engine Room, Bridge, ring on main engines"

" _Aye, Aye_ " Maron replied.

"Cast off all lines" Mashiro ordered.

"Rin, right standard rudder… Ease us away nice and slowly"

"Aye, Captain" Rin spun the wheel and the _Yamato_ , responding to her engines and rudder, slowly edged away from the dock. Akeno sounded the ship's siren three times in the traditional manner and then had Rin set her wheel midships and to steam half ahead.

" _Passing the_ Harekaze II" Macchi said. " _Feels strange to see her just sitting there_ " she added from her position way above.

"Tama, load a salvo of blanks – fire turret by turret as we pass" Akeno ordered. Tama did so and the girls saluted their old ship as they sailed by and out into the open water. "Rin, come to 132 degrees – maintain speed. Shiro, I think it is time that I told the crew our orders"

"I agree" Mashiro said formally.

"This is Akeno… I'm sorry to say that you have been partly lied to about the reason we're on the _Yamato_. Whilst it is true we are the top of our year at the school, we were also tasked with an important mission by the head of the Imperial Navy himself. One of our ships, _Nagato_ is believed to have been captured by unfriendly forces whilst in the middle of weapons tests. It is possible that she was taken by either pirates or an unfriendly nation – we just don't know. Admiral Kawano himself asked me to go after it and ordered me to not tell you the real truth until we had sailed, and for that I am sorry. Whilst other ships could have gone looking for her, we were selected because the late Emperor trusted us greatly after we saved his nation during the attempted takeover a few years ago. Our formal orders are to take the _Yamato_ out to where the _Nagato_ was last seen and find her. When we do, we are to attempt to capture her or, if necessary, to destroy and her send her to the bottom of the sea" Akeno paused and thought of something for several moments. "I did not have time to make out watch cycles, so we'll just use the ones we are used to. For now, please assume that the first watch is on duty. Additionally, nobody has to wear their uniforms if they don't want to… So wear what you want within reason" and she thought about something else. "I know you all were looking forward to what your lives in the Blue Mermaids would bring, but I have been assured that we will get granted our pick of duty choices when we come back. That is all" and the girl replaced the microphone. "Shiro, I need to speak to you – Rin, you have the Bridge"

#

"… and the range?" asked Mashiro as she held a cup of tea in her hands in the Captain's Cabin. One good thing about the vastness of the _Yamato_ was that the entire class all got individual cabins in officer quarters – a step up from either of the _Harekaze_ s they had served on.

"Fifty miles… The weapons were only supposed to be unlocked with codes given by Tokyo, but I think it's safe to guess whoever took _Nagato_ will be able to break those codes and be able to fire" Akeno lay back in an armchair and sighed. "Apparently, the weapon works by firing from the edge of Radar range and using a blimp drone as a relay to finish the missile's journey. I've been told that it will only work on land based targets, but who knows what these people have done to the missiles?"

"Why would the Imperial navy build such a thing?" Mashiro frowned.

"Because it would make any enemy think twice before attacking us – that is the theory at least" Akeno sipped her own tea. "If we can catch them before they can break the codes of the missiles, we might stand a chance of disabling her and calling for help"

"I'll speak to Tama when she comes off watch in half an hour" Mashiro said, "But I believe we have the longer ranger main guns so we might be able to lay down Radar controlled salvos… I just…"

"It's tough, isn't it?"

"Aye, Captain" Mashiro finished her tea and placed the cup on a nearby shelf. "I know we trained for this sort of thing over the years, but I never thought after the mutiny and virus I'd ever fire on a live target again"

"We should try to avoid loss of life, Shiro, but this is a mission like any other to completed – we have a target to find and deal with" Akeno looked up at her Deputy Captain. "Can I count on you?"

"To the job, Captain"

"In the morning, I want to start running drills – everything from fire to flooding and ending up with lifeboat drills. We're highly trained, at the top of our game, but let's not get complacent here… We've never been on this ship except last year on a courtesy visit when we were in the same port together – we need to know where everything is" Mashiro looked at Akeno who seemed to have a great many problems on her mind and in her soul.

"If you don't mind, Captain, I think I might spend some time in the library looking up facts about the _Nagato_ and her weapons. Goodnight" and she quietly left the cabin. With most of the girls asleep, Akeno was left to mull over the possible outcomes that their mission could up with. Years ago, she had lost one member of her crew – she did not want to lose another.

#

"Can you pass the sugar?" asked Kaede. It was three days after they had set sail and the crew had slowly got used to their new vessel. Tsugu looked up and pushed a bowl over to the other girl who thanked her before putting two spoons of it into her coffee. "I wonder how we will do against the _Nagato_ " and Tsugu looked at her with a shrug.

"As good as we can do, I suppose" she replied. "At least we are the ones in a _Yamato_ class ship as opposed to being shot at by one, but _Nagato_ is still a powerful warship in her own right… We would do well to respect it"

"Who knows what these people have done in terms of her armament" Kaede nodded. "I spoke to Tama earlier, and she says that we can fire at a greater distance with conventional weapons – she's got no idea what these new ones can do. What I know, however, is that I agreed to help the Captain and I promise to do my best"

"We all will" Macchi said from her corner of the Wardroom. She was sat reading a book on poetry and drinking herbal tea – thinking about their mission and the possible outcomes. To go from a Destroyer to a Battleship was a huge step forward and the girl was worried about letting others down in the performance of her duties. Setting aside her book, she turned to the others with a shy smile gracing her lips. "When we were asked to help the Captain find the _Nagato_ , each of us had the chance to not go and take up our scheduled appointments with the Blue Mermaids. The fact we did not shows that all of us trust the Captain to get us home safe and sound – like she has done before"

"Not always" Tsugu commented.

"No…" Macchi agreed softly, "Not always…"

"Sometimes, when I'm off watch and in my bunk, I wonder why Kuroki did that" Kaede shook her head.

"She knew there was going to be a ramming attempt and that Maron was badly injured – she'd never have made it out of there without help. Knowing that, she had Gufran get Maron onto a boat and away to safety before handling the engines and double checking the scuttling charges. The log indicates that, just before the _Harekaze_ blew up, the Assistant Engineer was holding off mutinous Blue Mermaids and Imperial Navy people from getting to the receiver and transmitter. Kuroki did her duty to the best of her ability and made sure her classmates got away safely" Macchi told them.

"I hate to think she's down there rotting" Tsugu shuddered.

"With the amount of explosive that obliterated the hull, I'm guessing she was torn to bits and vaporised. Whatever the case, that wreck will never be majorly disturbed – my father made sure of that" Kaede said. Tsugu would have said something before the speakers crackled and Rin's voice came over the speakers.

" _ACTION STATIONS – HOSTILE VESSEL DETECTED… THIS IS NOT A DRILL… ACTION STATIONS, ACTION STATIONS – SET CONDITION ONE THROUGHOUT THE SHIP_ " and the girls looked at each other before scrambling to their stations.

#

"What do you see?" asked Akeno as she rushed onto the Bridge.

"Warship dead ahead – she's not answering any messages by either radio or flags" Rin replied.

"Did you try morse?"

"Yes… Given what we know about how _Nagato_ was taken, I decided to err on the side of caution and get us ready"

"You did well" Akeno assured her. "Radio Room, send hostile challenge and ID. Lookouts, can you identify?"

"Not yet" came the reply.

"Gunnery, standby for surface action" Akeno ordered.

"All departments manned and ready" Mashiro reported.

" _Radio Room… Unknown vessel reporting as the_ Hyūga. _They apologise for not getting in touch with us, but they have been experiencing trouble with their radio equipment after encountering_ Nagato"

"Tama, train the forward guns on _Hyūga_ – prepare to open fire" Akeno said. "Tsugu, ask what their encounter with _Nagato_ was like. Rin, slow us down to half ahead"

"Understood" and the _Yamato_ slowed down somewhat.

" _They say that they were fired upon by her, but it seemed to take a lot of care to simply disable them and not to actually sink it._ Hyūga _reports being able to get underway on the one engine for home inside three hours_ " Tsugu called from her position. Akeno thought about it for a few moments and then ordered the guns reconfirmed on the _Hyūga_ and Tsugu to send a code and give her the exact reply back.

" _Bridge, the code we got back corresponds with one out of date three months ago_ "

"Open fire!" Akeno instantly gave the command without hesitation. "Mei, load torpedo tubes and standby to launch. Rin, full ahead – hard to starboard. Tama, get the aft turret aimed and fired the second you get a good shot"

"Aye"

"Captain?" Mashiro spoke softly.

" _Hyūga_ was supposed to have been scrapped last month" Akeno said. "Tama, cease fire. Mei, fire a spread of torpedoes into her – one salvo only" and the girls complied and a spread of torpedoes were launched into the quickly ruined _Hyūga_ 's hull which began to tilt over and list badly.

"I see boats being thrown over" one of the Bridge Lookouts said. Akeno and Mashiro used their binoculars to check and did see boats being tossed into the water and people jumping into the sea and getting in them.

"Mashiro, take as many people as we can spare and board that wreck" Akeno said to Mashiro, "Get as much information as you can and be safe"

"Aye, Captain. Boarding parties, assemble by the boats" Mashiro gave the command and left the Bridge.

"Tama, Mei… Load a single salvo from all weapons and prepare to open fire. Anybody that isn't in the boarding parties, and who can be spared, go up on deck and be ready to repel boarders. Engine Room, Bridge – be ready for full power the minute our boats return" Akeno was not going to take any chances with the now shipwrecked pirates trying to take over the _Yamato_. "Rin, course to the nearest shipping lanes?"

"I'll have to check the map and plot it"

"Do it… I might not like them, but I am not going to let them die needlessly. Tsugu, get our position from Rin and send it to Headquarters and to the Blue Mermaids. Tell them there are survivors from the sinking and they require rescuing and arresting" Akeno looked around the Bridge. "Tama, swivel the side guns towards the lifeboats and rafts" and Tama froze with widened eyes.

"C-Captain?" she stammered.

"I'm not going to shoot them" Akeno assured her, "I just want to stop anybody from thinking they can board us"

"A-Aye"

"No… Wait…" Akeno had just had an idea. "Have the boats see if the Captain survived and get Shiro to ask what his purpose was. Rin, the deck is yours" and she turned over command of the ship to Rin before heading below to her cabin.

"I'm not sure if she is okay" said Mei.

"She is" Tama replied, "The Captain's Log is in her cabin – she'll be filling it in right now before she loses the details"

"What about the Ship's Log?" Rin asked.

"You'd better fill it in" Mei told her.

"Me?"

"Well, the Captain _did_ leave you in command until she comes back or the Deputy Captain does"

"R-Right" Rin squeaked.

# # # # #

Akeno gathered the crew together after their evening meal and presented their findings from the information recovered from questions asked of the _Hyūga_ 's shipwrecked survivors. It had taken them some time to break the encryptions, but it had been managed and the information was shocking to say the least. Somebody had told them where the _Yamato_ was heading towards and that they were to intercept and sink her.

"This is our position" Akeno pointed out a spot on a map projected onto the bulkhead. "As far as we can make out, the _Nagato_ is somewhere off the coast of the Philippines getting supplied by a tanker and a dry stores ship. We only have a rough idea where it might be, so finding a ship that's gone silent is going to be difficult. Deputy Captain"

"We know from messages received by the _Hyūga_ that those that took the _Nagato_ have managed to break the codes for one of the missiles it carries" Mashiro took over. "We don't know if they have been able to arm the warhead, but we have to assume they can do this. Apparently, they have also been able to sink two merchant vessels in the last 48 hours, but not until the crews had been evacuated to the lifeboats and given a course for land – we've no idea why… Unfortunately, we are also in a race against time – _Nagato_ is going to finish fuelling before going towards Palau and then doubling back and out towards Africa"

"Even if she took the Celebes Sea, she'd need to meet a refuelling tanker again" Rin pointed out. "To make it to somewhere off the African coasts, she would have to do no more than 16 knots – assuming she doesn't take a dog leg approach"

"And if they don't just steal it, then it's possible they have a lot more help than we expected" Mashiro nodded.

"But we have a fuel problem ourselves" Maron said. "Our speed is greater compared to _Nagato_ 's, but our range is at least a thousand miles below hers. We also spent the first three days at full speed which ate up our fuel allowances badly, so we need to fuel quickly or else we're in danger of coming to a halt"

"If we assume that she's going to the African coast, couldn't we refuel in Sri Lanka?" Kaede asked. "My father knows people who owe him more favours than can ever be paid, so we can get our fuel there"

"Only three days sailing away" Rin pointed out.

"Very well" Akeno took over again. "Rin, plot us a course for Sri Lanka – maximum speed. Maron, can you service the engines in the amount of time we will be stopped for?"

"Assuming I can get help shifting supplies around, just about…" the red headed girl shrugged. "I doubt the engines have ever been push this far for a long time"

"If the pirates are going to fuel again somewhere off the African coast, then I would suggest Somalia – it had a lot of pirate activity. That being the case, these people might have contacts that could raise the alarm" Macchi said. "If only we could spy on them without being seen"

"Right… I'll just see if the Navy supplied us with a drone or submarine" Mei chuckled.

"What a time to be without your boyfriend, Chief Engineer" Mikran smirked at Maron who glared back at her.

"Kaede, would it be possible to arrange replenishment at sea?" Maron blinked at Akeno's question in surprise – she'd not expected that at all.

"Certainly, but we would have to stop to do it. I am afraid it is not something civilian crews train for much"

"I could plot us a course that will keep us near to Sri Lanka, but just enough away as to be off the main sea lanes" Rin said. "At full speed, we'd be able to get there quickly and then shut down the engines and let Maron service them as best as she can"

"But where is _Nagato_ going to go after that?" asked Minami.

"Our best guess is that she might try to harass shipping in the Gulf before making a break into the Atlantic" Akeno said. "She could steal an oil tanker and take it with her until it is empty and sink it. With a fully topped up bunker, she could go anywhere"

"I have an idea" Minami spoke again. "Because I never had much to do on our second ship, I used to read old sailing novels based on true stories. Some of them mentioned secret or hidden bases and supply dumps in the arctic. In the European War a hundred years ago, they set up supply bases there with stone harbours – I remember it mentioned in history classes too"

"Shiro?" Akeno glanced at Mashiro.

"I think I recall one of them located somewhere in Norway" the girl replied uncertainly, "But I can't recall where exactly. Maybe we can look it up on the web or something" she added with a shrug.

"One problem – we come back to fuel" Maron said. "Even if we went through the Med, we'd run out of fuel before we got to Norway"

"Kaede?"

"My father's business contacts are only really in Asia and Africa… He's got nothing that could help us in Europe" the sonar operator apologised.

"I have it!" Mashiro jumped to her feet. "Mina and Kouko should have got back to Germany by now – maybe they can help us by organising a refuelling tanker to meet us at sea"

"I could encrypt the message if it helps" Tsugu offered.

"We'll think about it… Now, supplies – are we still good for stuff?" Akeno asked Mikran.

"Yes, but it would be nice to stock up again with fresh foods if we can get some"

"Like what?"

"Fresh milk, meat, eggs, cheese, butter… That sort of thing"

"Okay, work with Mono and Hime on that… We're not going to have all that much time to load fresh stuff onboard" Akeno tapped the desk before her and sighed. "Before it is too late, is there anybody that wants to go home? If there is, please see me in my cabin in an hour. For now, speak with the Deputy Captain about things we really need to have – the tanker will not have all that much space for boxes after all. Heads of Department, I want to see you now in my cabin"

"Aye, Aye, Captain"

#

"I didn't want to alarm the rest of the crew, but it appears as if the people aboard _Nagato_ have been able to break the codes and can now launch all of their missiles at any target they wish within range. Knowing this, I think they might try to attack shipping in the Gulf as well as an oil rig or two before making a dash for it" Akeno traced a finger along a line on a paper map. "She has eight missiles… If you assume that she takes out two oil rigs by these missiles, then it leaves her six for attacking Japan itself"

"Can't we tell the Navy and have them try to intercept _Nagato_?" asked Tama.

"We could try, but such a message could be intercepted by whoever is behind this" Akeno shook her head. "We'll pass a message to Mina and Kouko and they can get it through to Mashiro's mother who can pass it to the Imperial Navy Headquarters. Now, Rin, Maron… How much fuel would we have if we intercepted the _Nagato_ off Gibraltar?"

"We don't even know she is heading that way" Maron pointed out. "She could refuel and be hundreds of miles away before we could get in range"

"True, but they need the fuel" Rin pointed out. "If they get to Gibraltar then they could take some of the smaller tankers coming through from the Mediterranean – that would give them more than enough fuel. Our advantage is that we know their plans and they don't know we know… Captain, if we go through the Suez Canal we could cut them off and save ships and lives"

"You don't think they will take that themselves?" Kaede asked.

"It will take a longer time, but going round the cape gives them more sea room" Rin replied, looking at the map and doing quick calculations in her head. "Assuming we only slow down for the passage of the canal itself, at full speed we can make the mouth of the Med in thirty six hours after refuelling"

"Good. Now, another thing is that if we encounter the _Nagato_ , we will offer it a chance to surrender. I do not expect them to agree, so we will be aiming to sinking outright and keep on firing until it blows up and sinks – I need to know if you are okay with that" Akeno looked around her cabin.

"I think I speak for us all when I say we should get the job done and sink the bastards" Maron said proudly.

"I respectfully agree with the Chief Engineer's assessment" Kaede said.

"Thanks… You know, I have a feeling this is related to the Blue Mermaid mutiny we stopped years ago – only this time they plan to plunge our country into civil war"

"It can't be, surely…" Tsugu blinked.

"Only thing that fits" shrugged Tama. "I do not care if they are pirates, traitors or mutineers… My guns are ready to gain justice"

"Well that–" Aleno was cut off by the phone going off.

" _Bridge to Captain_ "

"Captain here… What's up?"

" _Priority One call for you_ "

"From who?"

" _It is from the_ Nagato"

" _Nagato_?" Akeno hissed. "Pass it through to my cabin" and she looked at the others. "I'm going to put this on speaker phone… None of you say a word" and they nodded as Akeno flicked the switch that would put her terminal to hands free. "This is Captain Akeno Misaki of the IJN _Yamato_ – to who am I speaking?"

" _I am in charge of those that took_ Nagato _away. I realise what you have been told, but we have only taken the ship to stop her weapons being used for what it was intended_ "

"What do you mean? You took the ship by force and threw her crew into the sea" Akeno replied. "Why should I believe anything you say?"

" _Captain Misaki, I see that you are no fool… Very well… Admiral Kawano is leading us on a mission to make Japan great again and to gain new lands for what we lost in the great floods. Nippon must be the ruler of this part of the world – we need the land to grow and to feed our people. If we have to take it by force, then so be it… I will give you one choice, Captain – you and your crew can join us in our glorious mission or die_ "

"I'd rather die" and Akeno turned off the phone. "Captain to Radio Room – did you get a fix on that position?"

" _Aye… Somewhere around North Sentinel Island_ "

"Then pass it up to the Bridge and tell them to head that way at maximum speed" Akeno ordered. "I know that place – its where stone age people live"

"Yeah… Isn't it a law or something to land there?" Maron blinked, scratching the back of her head in thought.

"There is… If they've enslaved them…" Akeno shook her head. "Kaede, get that tanker to meet us on our way to North Sentinel Island – Rin, get back to the bridge and handle the wheel. I want us there as quickly as possible"

#

"Whats wrong, Captain?" Mashiro asked as she stepped into Akeno's cabin and closed the hatch behind her.

"My name is Akeno, Shiro… You know that" Akeno sighed from her bed. "I'm worried that what we are doing is going to cost lives – on our side at least"

"You told us what Admiral Kawano said – we are the only ones he could trust"

"I know that, Shiro, but there are thousands of people in the Imperial Navy… _None_ of them could be trusted to man the _Yamato_ at all? For that matter, why send just us out?"

"I thought _Shirano_ was in for a refit"

"Not that big a one – she could have sailed several hours after we left" Akeno looked at her friend and Deputy Captain. "Shiro, if you knew we had pinpointed your location via radio you'd run away at high speed, right?"

"Of course – the enemy knows we're coming"

"So where would they go? I'm convinced not all the information we recovered is correct… It's a trap"

"But how can it be a trap even if they knew we are coming if they don't know…" a terrible thought struck Mashiro as she pulled at the intercom handset. "This is the Deputy Captain, Action Stations… Set Condition One! Radar, what is our plot?"

" _One commercial liner, some small fishing craft and a large unknown target_ " came the muffled reply – straining to get through over the noise of sirens going off.

"Give that course and speed to the Bridge – order them to follow"

"Shiro?" Akeno had swung to her feet.

"They know we are on the very limit of our range… They've worked it out to the last detail, plotted a trap and now sprung it against us"

"You think they have been tracking us?"

"They have to be… Captain, we were not sent out to find _Nagato_ – we were made to deliver _Yamato_ to the pirates"

"No…" Akeno whispered. "Come on, lets get to the bridge!" and Mashiro followed the Captain to the Bridge.

#

Akeno was not sure if it was legal to do so or not, but she ordered that the _Yamato_ 's Radar systems be turned off and that the Sonar array be detuned to the same levels as a commercial set. Her hope was that the _Nagato_ would see it on their Radar scopes, listen to the electronic emissions and assume that such a large target was merely a factory fishing ship. In addition to that, the running lights had been turned off as well as all the lights that might be seen from the outside. As this included the controls and displays on the Bridge, navigation was being handled a compass in Minami's office deep inside the ship with course headings being sent up via telephone.

" _Bridge, Radio Room – picking up some faint signals of unknown type bearing 132_ "

"Bridge, Aye. Macchi, anything bearing 132?"

" _I can't see anything, but there is a bit of mist around_ " came the whispered reply.

"Captain, if we don't think about turning we are going to hit the rocks" Rin said.

"How soon?" asked Akeno.

"Three minutes"

"Stop port engine and slow ahead starboard" Akeno worked out the position in her head, but she was no navigator like Rin. "Come right heading 132"

"Stop Port. Slow ahead starboard. Come right heading 132" Rin replied. Slowly and sluggishly, the _Yamato_ came around to her new course – heading slowly towards the unknown signals which Tsugu said were getting a bit firmer.

"Slow ahead both"

"Slow ahead both" Rin repeated.

" _Captain!_ " Macchi hissed from high above, " _There is something moving to the starboard side. I don't know what it was, but it was a large grey shadow bearing 135… Maybe 136_ "

" _I have something bearing 135_ " the Radar operator reported. " _It's not a fishing vessel for sure_ "

"Kaede, aim the sonar system so that it points slightly forwards and down at the same time" Mashiro said.

" _I can't do that in low powered mode_ " came her quiet reply.

" _Bridge, this is Mikran… I can hear a quiet but also loud humming noise_ " Mikran had been positioned in the very bows of the _Yamato_ to listen for any ship noises.

"Stop both engines" Akeno ordered quickly. "Tama, are your guns ready?"

"Yes" the girl whispered. Akeno simply nodded and turned to look back out of the Bridge windows – hoping something would happen to get rid of the mist that had sprung up.

" _Bridge, Mikran… That humming is louder now… Must be pretty close_ " there was a short pause before she came back on the radio again. " _Must be a hundred yards away if–_ "

" _ENEMY SHIP TO STARBOARD!_ " Macchi yelled as the _Nagato_ came out of the mist and fired a broadside into the heart of the _Yamato_.

"Tama, fire right back at her… Rin, hard to starboard – full ahead both" Akeno snapped and _Yamato_ 's guns fired back at _Nagato_. Mei, without being ordered to do so, fired torpedoes and some of them actually hit their enemy and made it slow a little.

"Tsugu, order _Nagato_ to heave to prepare to be boarded" Mashiro said.

" _Bridge, a large box is aiming towards us_ " Macchi called down and Akeno rushed out to the port Bridge wing and saw a squat looking box turning on _Nagato_ 's stern to aim at them.

"What is…" Akeno was cut off as the box spouted flames and something rushed out and struck the _Yamato_ 's hull by the waterline.

" _We're taking on water – it must have hit between two sections_ " Maron was talking as Akeno came back inside. The ship shook badly as they felt another impact and a third and Rin reported losing her ability to steer the ship.

"Bring us around on the engines… We have to keep firing on _Nagato_ " Mashiro said, but Akeno shook her head.

"She's moving back into the mist" she pointed out. "For some reason she wants to just disable us a bit… Rin, stop both"

"Stop both, Aye"

"Mashiro, get a full damage report. Set the Radar to full power again and track the _Nagato_ until we can no longer do so"

" _Bridge, Engine Room… I have the backup steering system sorted out – we can go after the bastards_ " Maron called up with a curse.

"Are you sure?"

" _Aye_ "

"Rin, bring us about and get us back on their tail! Maron, I need you to give me flank speed"

" _Aye, Aye_ "

"Seems our Chief Engineer works quickly" Mashiro grinned. _Yamato_ , eager to get some pay back for the damage inflicted, surged forwards and charged towards _Nagato_.

"Seems so. Tsugu, send a message to Naval Headquarters – we have engaged the IJN _Nagato_ "

"Captain, I have a lock on the _Nagato_ using Radar guidance" Tama announced as she spoke into one the rear bulkhead mounted phones.

"You positive?" Mashiro blinked in surprise.

"Aye, Ma'am"

"Then by all means" Akeno nodded with a killer grin on her face, "Open fire"

 **A/N:**

 **So, they have found the** _ **Nagato**_ **…**

 **I look forward to your reviews**

 **Regards,**

 **Pixel and Stephanie**


	3. Engagements and Secrets

**Engagements and Secrets**

"Bring us about – course 275" Mashiro ordered.

"Mei, ready torpedoes – set target for the stern…" Akeno commanded as the _Yamato_ shuddered from another set of hits. "Full warhead power – we're going to blow the props off her"

"She'll sink" the Deputy Captain noted.

"Better at the bottom of the sea" Mei replied. "Torpedoes ready"

"Prepare to fire" Akeno glanced at Tama. "I want you to fire an empty salvo aimed just in front of the Bridge of the _Nagato_ "

"I get what you want" Tama replied, "You want to show them you mean business with the compression wave shaking the windows and knocking them off their feet"

"More or less" Akeno said, "But if they keep firing then we'll shoot the Bridge for real" and there was an odd quit in the room.

"Aye, Captain" Mashiro broke it just as quickly. "Gunnery, target just in front of the Bridge – blank salvo… prepare to fire"

"Understood"

"Mei, are your torpedoes ready?"

"Still standing by"

"Fire the moment Tama does" Akeno said. "Mashiro, in the event _Nagato_ surrenders and her crew abandons ship, I intend to try to board her. However, I am not going to leave them drifting in lifeboats"

"You want to bring them here?" Mashiro's left eyebrow rose in surprise as the _Yamato_ shuddered again. "They could take us over"

"I don't think so" Akeno shook her head. "We have small arms and a load of handcuffs… In addition, one of the cargo areas was converted to a makeshift prison with beds and toilet facilities. We will take them aboard one by one and put them there"

"I'm not sure I can shoot a person face to face"

"Huh? Oh, that's okay – I had the bullets replaced with fast acting tranqs"

" _Bridge, there is an unknown contact on Radar closing in fast – can't make it out, but its really huge_ "

"Not a merchant vessel?" Akeno bent to the speaking tube. Despite having telephones, most of her crew used _Yamato_ 's speaking tubes out of habit.

" _Not unless this one can do 21 knots_ _and rising_ "

"Track steady" and Akeno looked at Mashiro. "Maybe some other country has come to help us"

"Or blow us out of the water"

"Always looking on the bright side of things" Akeno shook her head with a smile. "Guns and torpedoes together – fire" and the man batteries fired at the same time Mei launched a salvo of torpedoes at the aft section of _Nagato_ – each one hitting its mark and causing the rogue ship to slow and then come to a halt.

"Tsugu, order _Nagato_ to surrender and abandon ship – if I don't see lifeboats in the water in five minutes, inform them I will open fire at point blank range. Rin, all stop. Tama, aim the main guns at _Nagato_ – just don't load them. Shiro, here is my key" Akeno handed over a small silver necklace with a key on the end of a short chain. "Get some people together and issue them with small arms" and Mashiro drew herself to attention, saluted and hurried away.

" _Bridge,_ Nagato _reports it is evacuating as ordered_ "

"Tell them to come to us and get aboard – the Deputy Captain will give further orders"

" _Understood… The Captain insists on you coming aboard_ Nagato _to talk. I told him we would open fire on him, but he says that there is something onboard you have to see and it can't be moved_ "

"Is he in danger of sinking?"

" _No – he was already closed up for action_ " Tsugu replied. " _He requests that you bring Minami with you_ "

"Tama, fire one of the 10 inch guns into the roof of the bridge"

 **BANG**

" _He's leaving_ " Macchi called from the lookout position. " _That fool is moving faster than the time Tama smelt curry from 3000 feet away_ "

"Request permission to fire aft turrets into the lookout?" Tama smirked.

"Um… Denied" Akeno laughed.

"Damn" Tama mock groaned. "They seem to be leaving quickly" she added with a gesture to the listing _Nagato_.

"Let's hope they don't leave behind any surprises" Akeno said. "Macchi, can you see that other ship?"

"Not yet"

"Hmm… Maron, have you got any girls you can spare?"

" _Sure… We're not as badly damaged as I thought we were_ " Maron replied. " _How many do you need_?"

"As many as I can get… We've hit _Nagato_ in the stern and she's listing a bit. I was thinking of launching boats to board it, search her for information and see if we can get her steaming again"

" _I thought our orders were to sink it?_ " Maron replied carefully.

"They were, but I can't help but think there is something more to this than meets the eye. Even if your girls can't save _Nagato_ at least they can keep her afloat as long as possible"

" _If her engineering spaces are intact, and they haven't damaged the pumps… We might be able to weld patches over the hull and pump it out using her own stuff and our portable gear_ "

"Get it up on deck with the girls – the Deputy Captain will lead the boarding party. Bridge out. Radio Room, send a message to that unknown vessel – ' _Identify yourself or be fired upon_ '. Tama, load a full salvo just in case"

" _I have visual contact… It's a Battleship, but it isn't one of ours_ " Macchi spoke from her place high above.

" _Captain, it's the_ Bismarck" Tsugu called. " _They say they have Mina and Kouko aboard_ "

"I thought those two would have been back in Germany by now" Rin said.

"True… Tsugu, ask how Mina learnt to speak Japanese"

" _Aye, Aye_ " and it was a few moments before Tsugu came back on the line. " _By watching old movies… And getting tongue help from Kouko_ "

"Its them!" squeaked a blushing Rin.

"Tell them to stand off a bit – we rescuing _Nagato_ 's crew and boarding her"

"Understood"

"Captain, do you think we will find out what we need to know in the _Nagato_ 's computers?" asked Mei.

"Maybe…" Akeno shrugged. "I mean they had time to wipe it all clean or destroy the hard drives" and the remainder of the Bridge waited as each pirate was taken aboard one by one, put into handcuffs and taken below to be held in their makeshift jail. After that was done, and seeing that no scuttling charges had been set off, Akeno ordered the _Yamato_ to close the distance to _Nagato_ and start the boarding action and possible salvage. At the same time, _Bismarck_ came closer and lowered a boat with Mina and Kouko aboard which sped quickly over where they came to the bridge.

#

"Couldn't this have waited?" Maron asked as she came into the empty mess hall covered in grease and oil.

"No… Mina and Kouko were on their way home on the _Bismarck_ when they spotted other Japanese ships heading out into the open sea. Its possible that what we learnt from the _Hyuga_ and now the _Nagato_ is correct – there is a secret base in the arctic circle"

" _How many ships and what sort?_ " Mashiro dropped quickly into the role of Deputy Captain.

"Three large cruisers, a pair of destroyers and a large oil tanker" Mina said. "We picked up your radio message about engaging the _Nagato_ so, because I am a commissioned officer in the German Navy, I assumed command of _Bismarck_ and ordered full speed to give you this information in person"

"If we get the _Nagato_ seaworthy again, we should have enough firepower to take on the fleet" Maron said to Akeno.

"That is assuming they have no other ships there at this base" Akeno said. "Kaede's father is organising us some fresh fuel oil, spare parts and other stuff. Mina, can you give us some of _Bismarck_ 's crew to help repair _Nagato_ and get her operational again?"

"You have them" her friend replied instantly.

"You know, the fastest way to catch up is to go via the Med using the Suez Canal passage" Rin said, pulling out an atlas she kept under the wheel. "If we take the passage and then go full speed through the Med, we might be in a position to either intercept them at the mouth of the Mediterranean or at least have caught up a bit" she traced a path with her finger on the right page.

"If they were making full speed, they'd gobble up a lot of fuel… It's possible that they would need to stop somewhere quiet and take on more" Akeno said. "Rin, where would they most likely stop?"

"I don't know how much fuel they have" she replied. "Guessing they would want to keep it quiet…" she rubbed her chin in thought and let her finger wonder over the map in the atlas. "There – Lupinossa. There used to be a village of sorts on the eastern shore, but it was evacuated about ten years ago after an earthquake. There is a harbour on the western side, sheltered, a reasonable sized dock and well inside a single refuel to get to the arctic" and they discussed courses and locations for several minutes.

"Something isn't right" Akeno said quietly. " _Nagato_ was too easy to take – this is a trap…" she grabbed the handset that was nearest to her. "All hands, Action Stations – man battle stations" and she slapped the sirens for good measure herself.

"Whats going on?" Mina asked.

"In a minute!" snapped Akeno. "Bridge to Lookout, Radar and Sonar – report what you see"

" _Radar Room reporting – nothing on scope_ "

" _Kaede here… I have a faint underwater echo bearing directly astern – range 1000 feet_ "

"Mina to _Bismarck…_ I want you to ping all the sonar we've got at a contact a thousand feet behind the _Yamato_ – load all torpedo tubes and prepare to fire" Mina spoke quickly into a pocket sized radio. "Once done, put yourself under Captain Misaski's orders"

" _Aye, Ma'am_ "

"Tsugu, contact the Deputy Captain and tell her what is happening. Mei, can you get a lock on the submarine?"

"Not really"

"Captain, aft battery reports they can hit the submarine with shells fired from the aft batteries" Tama said.

"One salvo close to it, Tama, but do not hit it" Akeno said.

"Aye"

" _Deputy Captain_ "

"Shiro, have you got any operational weapons on _Nagato_?"

" _I have a working torpedo launcher with full tubes… That's about it, though_ " Mashiro replied, sounding very confused as Tama fired the aft battery once and then reloaded.

"We might have unwanted visitors" Akeno told her. "Prepare to fire…"

" _Submarine is coming to the surface_ "

" _Lookout here… I can see it surfacing now – its flashing a signal_ "

"Read it" Akeno ordered.

" _It reads as_ REQUEST PERMISSION TO COME ABOARD… AUTHENTIFICATION GUFFY LOVE 123"

"That boy really needs to come up with a better passcode" Akeno muttered. "All hands stand down – resume repair work. Send a boat for Guffy and let me know in advance what he wants" the girl sighed and rubbed the sides of her head in thought. "If you can get hold of her, have Minami come to my cabin. Rin, you have the deck"

"Aye, Ma'am, I have the deck" Rin replied as Akeno walked away. "I think the stress is getting to her" she said.

"Yes, that or the fact that she knows something that is being kept a secret" Kouko replied.

"She's always told us everything" Rin protested and shook her head. "If she is keeping something from us, then she has told the Deputy Captain at least and that is good enough for me. Bridge to Sickbay"

" _Sickbay_ " Minami replied after a moment of waiting.

"You are needed in the Captain's cabin… Maybe bring your kit too"

" _Understood_ " and Minami hung up.

# # # # #

"Captain?" Minami knocked on the door and then entered.

"Minami, thank goodness you are here" Akeno looked up from where she was laying on her bed.

"Are you ill?" Minami started going into Doctor mode and looked over the other girl for signs of injuries.

"Sort of" Akeno said and sat up and gestured for Minami to sit in a chair. "I'm getting headaches and Paracetamol isn't getting rid of it"

"I see… What is causing these headaches?"

"Thinking about our mission, what these other ships are doing going rogue, thinking about the crew…" Akeno shook her head with a sigh.

"Captain, if I may…"

"Akeno – you know my name is Akeno"

"Akeno" Minami continued with a slight smile, "You are taking so much of this task on yourself when there are others who can take some of the burden from you. That should ease some of the stress based headaches" and the Doctor opened her bag and rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a small bottle of pills. "These are co-codamol tablets and I want you to take one every four hours with food" she put them on Akeno's desk. "As I understand it, the supply ship organised by Kaede will be here in eight hours. That being the case, I am certifying you off duty until it arrives"

"I have work to do" Akeno protested.

"Captain, unless you want me to reveal to the crew that pornography stash of human formed warships… Just take two of these and relax. If you feel as if you are going to sleep, I advise not fighting it and head off to the land of sleep" Minami tilted her head slightly. "Would it help to talk about it?"

"Why not…?" Akeno shrugged. "My orders were to go after the _Nagato_ and either capture or sink her. From what we have learnt, though, it seems as if a sizeable portion of the fleet has been taken over or gone rogue"

"We took out the Blue Mermaid virus threat years ago" Minami said. "All samples of their virus were examined and destroyed – I witnessed it"

"I know" Akeno sighed. "The fact is that a sizable portion of the Navy does not go suddenly missing like this"

"The only reason you would want this number of ships in a fleet is if you were mounting a coup against the Emperor…" Minami's voice suddenly trailed off as she realised what Akeno was thinking. "Should we alert Naval Headquarters?"

"I should, but I'm not going to" the Captain replied, "Mainly because I don't want to give the game away. No, when we are refuelled, we will head to the arctic and search for this hidden base – with any luck, we can block them in with an ice collapse"

"Understood" Minami shut her case and rose. "Captain, please remember what I said about those tablets and take them now – get a good couple of hours sleep and your headache should go after a few days. If it does not, please see me for something else"

#

"We have a problem" Akeno had gathered all of her senior officers together in her cabin as well as Mina, Kouko and Gufran. "Gufran's submarine was exercising with ones of our own Navy when they received a signal to break off and come to the aid of the _Nagato_. If they couldn't do that, they were to head to a prearranged location – it's the hidden base we've been planning on going to"

"Have you informed Admiral Kawano?" asked Mashiro.

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Because Gufran gave us a recording of the orders – they have Kawano's personal authorisation code on the end. These orders are either fake or he is planning a coup… One way or the other, we're not going to be reporting in to headquarters anymore" Akeno said. "Maron, how soon can we finish resupplying fuel and parts?"

"If I get all hands to the task" the Chief Engineer shrugged, "Maybe an hour"

"Food and other stores are fully loaded" Mono reported.

"Get your department to help… That goes for everyone except for Minami, the senior Bridge crew and those in lookout positions. Gufran, is there any chance that you can escort the ship from Kaede's father into port?"

"Sure… Why though?"

"I'm getting the prisoners off the ship" Akeno said simply. "Tsugu, I want you to send a message saying we have taken damage and we are returning directly home. After that, make no further transmissions home and reduce power so we can only talk to _Bismarck_ and _Nagato_. The rest of the crew will be asking whats going on – tell them" Akeno looked at the people gathered around her. "Right, apart from the Deputy Captain, you are all dismissed" and they left to attend their duties and tasks.

"What do you want to speak to me about, Captain?" Mashiro sensed that formality needed to be observed on this occasion.

"The _Nagato_ can be run by a skeleton crew of two until we get to the arctic. However, whilst _Yamato_ will leave there, the _Nagato_ will not be doing so"

"I… I don't understand" Mashiro blinked

"The supply ship organised by Kaede and her father is carrying a load of explosives" Akeno explained. "I intend to use both of our ships in the opening round of the attack, but to park _Nagato_ in the path of the enemy vessels, open the seacocks and detonate the explosives. We won't have a chance to get them aboard except for now. I'm asking, but not ordering, for you to conn the _Nagato_ to the channel"

"Wouldn't they be able to float over the top of the _Nagato_?"

"No… The channel is deep except for this narrow strip" Akeno showed her a depth chart for the area taken decades ago. "The seabed rises dramatically up for a few short feet. I was thinking that if we could get the ship into the channel and swing it hard over so it lays broadside, when we scuttle it, _Nagato_ should go down in such a way that she blocks the channel completely. Then, we just sit back and blast the ships to heck"

"One hit could kill me"

"You saw my plan…"

"Plan?"

"Yeah – I've been training Rin to take over as Deputy Captain" and the two girls snickered together.

"I'll do it" Mashiro said after thinking about it, "I'll do it… I'll ask Maron's girls for a volunteer to man _Nagato_ 's Engine Room – actually, I'll need three people so there can be a change of watch"

"I thought about that, but I didn't want to put more people in danger" Akeno hesitated and then left. "Taking command of the _Nagato_ makes you a Captain, if only in Acting Rank…"

"My first real command" Mashiro's eyes lit up.

"You know what that makes me?"

"No?"

"Fleet Commander"

"Aw, fuck it" Mashiro swore with feeling.

#

It took them three days at maximum speeds to get into the arctic where Akeno ordered both _Yamato_ and _Nagato_ to switch off their sensory suites and navigate using commercial band sonar and old fashioned charts.

"Icicle Bay, dead ahead" Macchi called out.

"Very well" Akeno replied. "Signal _Nagato_ to slow to five knots. Rin, ahead slow"

"Ahead slow, Aye, Aye"

"Sonar, Bridge… Depth?"

" _Three hundred feet_ " Kaede reported.

"This is the Bridge" Akeno spoke into the speaking tube, "There will be no siren… Action Stations. Deck crew, prepare to launch boat to take crew off from _Nagato_. Tama, load your guns with AP shells"

" _I can see somebody on a ridge close to the entrance – they are running for a hut_ " Macchi called out. Nobody said anything as Akeno squeezed her glasses and tried to think of anything else but the choice that lay before her.

"Chief Gunnery Officer, target that hut – single salvo… FIRE!"

"A… Aye" Tama stuttered before one of the forward turrets swung round and fired a single salvo which impacted the hut and blew it to pieces. "Target eliminated"

"They will know something is up now – they'll be able to see that explosion as well as hear it" Mei said quietly.

"I would never have guessed" Rin said.

"Well we have a job to do" Akeno said, saying a short prayer for the life she had taken and for those she was about to take. "All engines ahead flank – signal _Nagato_ to proceed with the plan. Deck crew, launch boat to pick up our family" and the _Yamato_ surged ahead with _Nagato_ tearing her guts apart to keep up. It didn't matter for the smaller ship as it had a dangerous and difficult task ahead of it. To the surprise of many, Sora was spotted running along the deck and climbing up to raise the flags before clambering back down again and heading to _Nagato_ 's Bridge.

" _Message from_ Nagato – _she's opened her seacocks now and is going to switch to automatic control once the Deputy Commander makes the turn_ "

"Reply 'Fleet Commander to _Nagato_ – understood and good luck'… That should give Shiro a smile" Akeno shook her head. "Tama, open fire the minute we get a good shot. Mei, once _Nagato_ has entered the channel, you'll be blocked from doing anything. Therefore, fire everything as quickly as possible – fire at will"

" _I think we've caught them almost completely by surprise_ " Macchi said from her post. " _I see three cruisers, a dozen destroyers, a battleship and a number of other small vessels_. Nagato _has entered channel_ " she added at the same time that Mei reported firing all of her torpedoes and the _Yamato_ 's main and secondary batteries opened up with deadly accuracy. As the _Nagato_ made her final turn, reversed her engines to a stop and dropped anchor, all of Mei's torpedoes hit the hulls of vessels – punching holes in their sides and causing some to start taking on water.

"Launch boat" Akeno ordered. "Rin, all stop"

"All stop" she replied. Rin could see the logic in staying still – it made firing much easier if you were launching with the same course and speed which now would be a constant nothing.

"Boat is returning" Akeno said. "Tsugu, blow her bottom out"

" _Aye_ " and seconds later, puffs of smoke came out of _Nagato_ as holes were torn open in her bottom – letting her spaces fill with water and to settle on the highest point of the channel. All the time this was happening, her guns still poured out fire along with _Yamato_ 's so that the trapped ships had nothing to do but be torn to shreads.

# # # # #

Tama's guns pounded the enemy fleet into tiny chunks of scrap whilst taking very few hits. Most of the returning fire was centred on _Nagato_ which settled on the bottom of the channel and kept firing until its guns were depleted and they fell silent. Within just half an hour of firing, the enemy fleet was disabled or destroyed and Akeno ordered _Yamato_ to cease firing and had all but a skeleton crew report to the armoury for the issuing of guns and body protection.

"Listen closely… We have damaged, disabled or sunk their ships" Akeno said, adjusting the flak jacket she wore. "They remain a dangerous foe… If they try to attack you, you are authorised to fire at them. We storm ashore in the Skippers and seaboats with me and the Deputy Captain coming from this left flank and the right flank at the same time. Kaede will lead two people from the rear of the base to cut them off whilst the rest of us are brought ashore in the boats. _Yamato_ will provide gunfire support"

"Is this the best idea?" Mikran asked quietly from the back of the mess hall. She felt uneasy being given armour and a gun to shoot – she was a cook and not a Marine.

"Shoot to disable first, Mikran… If they still try to get you then you can shoot them"

"Oh" the girl replied – that at least felt better in her mind.

"Minami, prepare medical facilities for incoming wounded" Akeno looked at their Doctor who looked back with a steeled look and nodded firmly.

"Aye"

"As I said before, we're going to storm ashore and hopefully take prisoners. If they keep fighting, though, we will finish the fight and come back to the ship alive. I do not want any heroics out there, just trust in yourselves and your team, follow orders and we'll come back alive. Tama, have your guns rigged for auto firing from the Bridge – Rin will handle that side of things" Akeno looked around the room at the girls that had come to be not just her friends but also her family. "Okay, lets load up and ship out"

#

Rin had elected to fire each barrel of each turret one at a time to produce a rippling effect on the landing point for the Skipper and the seaboats before 'walking' the gunfire slowly upwards and keeping heads down on the approach of the _Yamato_ crew. The groups all walked at the same time towards the main building for the base, clearing the smaller buildings and huts as they did so. At one point, somebody on the roof had tried to fire a large machine gun at the crew which caused a number of injuries. Rin, still on _Yamato_ 's Bridge, had panicked and fired an entire salvo at the top of the building which vaporised the man and obliterated the top two floors of the main base building. There was very little fighting after that, and Akeno left the wounded to be treated and to guard the prisoners before leading the rest of them to clear the main building. In total, it took nearly three hours to secure everything and to get the wounded back to the _Yamato_ for treatment under Minami's expert care. Prisoners got basic first aid and taken to the ship and locked in the cargo hold until a decision could be made as to what to do next.

"Captain, I have managed to operate on the majority of injuries" Minami gave her report in dried blood covered scrubs and looked exhausted. "However, the Deputy Captain took a piece of metal to the leg which embedded itself near a main artery. I have stabilised her for now, but I will need to operate within the next few hours. Unfortunately, there are no more supplies of blood in her type as I've had to use it all on the others"

"Can you take some from the crew?" Akeno asked.

"I can" Minami agreed, "But their bloods are all over the place… I wouldn't risk it unless the Deputy Captain was dying"

"And she'll die anyway without being operated on" Akeno rubbed her face. "This place had to have had a medical facility here… Their sickbay might have stocks of blood – I'll send people over to investigate"

"Best do it now" said Minami, "Because I'd rather have the blood on hand"

"Understood" Akeno thought for a moment. "Is Shiro the only serious casualty?"

"Yes… The others have all been treated by now and either resting in their cabins or returned to the cargo hold"

"Well we've got a problem" Akeno pointed vaguely at the map on her cabin's wall. "The passage between Alaska and Russia has frozen completely – no ship can get through. If we need urgent treatment for Shiro, the nearest major hospital is Bergan in Norway except we'd have to spend too much time going past all the small islands and we're too big to get that close"

"Archangel… The Russians have a port there – that should have enough to treat the Deputy Captain there I think… Can you get me there in time?"

"We can try" Akeno said. "Bridge, Captain"

" _Bridge, Mei here_ "

"Mei, tell our remaining party ashore to go to the base's medical facility and take all the frozen blood they can get their hands on. Inform the Chief Engineer that we will need every ounce of steam from the engines. Get Rin to plot a full speed course from here to Archangel for 31 knots and more if it can be managed"

" _Aye_ …" Mei sounded worried. " _Captain_ " she came back quickly, " _Maron says she can give you 33 knots but Rin says that's still over sixty hours away. Wait one…"_ Akeno and Minami could hear Mei talking to somebody else. " _Captain, Tsugu just decoded a signal sent from the base as we attacked – they've taken over the fleet and are attacking ships loyal to the fleet_ " and there was silence before the Captain looked at her Doctor.

"I'm sorry" Akeno said to Minami, "But you'll have to try and do the operation yourself"

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few"

"Or the one" Akeno shook her head sadly. "Mei, order our people to return to the Yamato as quickly as possible. Tell Rin to turn the ship around and be ready for a maximum speed run to the Barents Sea passage – we'll break through that ice some way. I'm coming to the Bridge" and she hung up without a reply. "Again, I am sorry… The mission comes first, and it is something I am sure Shiro would agree with if she was here"

"I guess so" Minami hung her head.

"Chief Medical Officer, it is not your fault at all" Akeno rose from her bed and hugged the girl unexpectedly. "There was nothing that you could do. I trust you and your skills in healing the wounded"

"Its… Its not that" Minami broke down into tears, "I wanted to get the one that caused Mashiro this pain… I wanted to punish the person badly"

"I can't let you do that" Akeno held her shaking frame.

"I know that, but I can't help but want to… Does that make me a bad Doctor?"

"It makes you human" Akeno told her. "Go and get some rest – take a sleeping tablet if you have to… That is an order"

"Not sure you can order me"

"I can"

"Can not"

"If you don't, I will tell the crew about that time you ended up in bed with that boy from the Swedish Marine High School" Minami's face reddened and her mouth opened and closed several times.

"How did you know?" she stuttered.

"Apart from the fact Rin heard your screams of pleasure, you knocked the phone in your cabin to the all ship circuit" Akeno smiled and gently guided her to her cabin door. "Take a tablet, get some sleep and operate on the Deputy Captain with a somewhat fresher mind"

"Aye, Aye, Captain" Minami whispered before drawing herself to attention and saluting. Akeno hesitated before returning the salute and dismissing the girl.

" _Bridge to Captain_ "

"Captain"

" _Captain, the boats are returned with the shore parties and we're getting underway. Maron says that we might be able to manage 35 knots if she's careful but will require your written order_ " Rin said.

"Tell her to do it and I'll write the letter now"

" _Aye_ "

"Oh, and Rin…?"

" _Yes_?"

"Get me a full crew injury list – I'll read it when I return to the Bridge"

" _Aye, Ma'am_ " and Akeno hung up the phone without another word. She'd led her friends into battle a couple of times before, but to actually storm ashore like Marines and execute an attack on a heavily fortified position was a new one for her. Not only had they been forced to shoot to kill, a good portion of her crew had been injured and her Deputy Captain was lying on death's front porch. Despite her relaxed attitude to Minami, she had to doubt her readiness for command and to continue to lead her friends.

#

"Out of thirty three people, we've got just seven completely uninjured…?" Akeno looked at the report.

"The report does list injuries as little as cuts to the arm" Mei shrugged. "I had a quick look and it says there are ten which can't do full duty for a couple of days"

"So essentially one third of the crew is down, another third is moderately injured and the rest is either on duty or in their cabins on sleeping tablets… Okay, we can do this… Helm, steady on course 035 – best possible speed"

"Steady on 035" Tama replied.

"Why are you on the Helm?"

"Rin needed sleep – I offered to take her post" Tama shrugged and added "I thought she needed it"

"Captain?" Mei's voice sounded puzzled.

"Yes?"

"Have you been to Sickbay?"

"No… Why?"

"Because you've got blood on your t-shirt" and Akeno looked down to see blood on the right side of her t-shirt. She pressed fingers to the wound and felt metal deep inside her and she looked up at Mei and Tama.

"Whoops" and dropped to the deck.

"Shit" Mei cursed and went to do some basic first aid.

"Minami to the Bridge" Tama ordered.

" _This is Mikran – Minami has taken a sleeping tablet and is in a deep sleep_ "

"Fuck… Get her woken up, given coffee and up here with a stretcher – the Captain has been injured" Tama said, tasting the curse on her tongue. She was not normally one for swearing, but it felt oddly delightful to do so all the same.

" _INJURED_? _How has that happened?_ "

"She must have got hurt during the fight and not realised… That or hidden it from us"

" _Who is in command?_ " and Tama looked at Mei who was trying hard to stem the blood loss.

"I am… The Captain has been badly wounded and I have assumed command…"

 **A/N:**

 **The third chapter – I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Just a friendly reminder to all that in the Haifuri world, airplanes do not exist**

 **Regards,**

 **Pixel and Stephanie**


	4. To Defend A Nation…

**To Defend A Nation…**

By the time that she was finished, Minami had to be carried to her quarters by Mikran and Mei before coming back to the Bridge to work out who was in charge. In the end, because things were going okay at the moment, it was agreed that Tama would retain command until either Akeno or Mashiro were fit enough to take over. As per Akeno's orders, _Yamato_ was heading at over her rated top speed towards the Bering Strait. Whilst the great warship pounded away at the ocean, the crew tried to work out a way of getting through the frozen area but came up with nothing but dreams. The most workable plan so far was the use of _Yamato_ 's main battery to blast the ice apart and go carefully through using the Skippers and seaboats as ice breakers to keep big chunks from hitting the hull. As more of the girls returned to full or limited duty, as many repairs were made and the vessel prepared to take on the entire Imperial Japanese Navy if it had to. Instead of attempting to sneak up on the attacking ships, _Yamato_ was sailing with both Radar and Sonar system at full power and manned – Kaede refused to leave her post until Tama ordered it which was very unlikely to happen.

" _Bridge_ , _I can see the edge of the ice ahead… It looks very thick in the middle and I doubt we could smash through it with our guns and still keep enough ammo_ " Macchi called out. Like Kaede, she had offered to remain in position until otherwise ordered.

"Rin, stop both engines"

"Stop both, Aye" and the _Yamato_ slowly lost her way and came to a halt.

"Forward batteries, load guns with training shells – aim for a point about a hundred feet from the edge of the shore… Fire when ready" Tama looked at Mei who nodded and had the boats and Skippers launched and ready to speed to the edge of the ice. The toughened mass cracked and started to break up. Knowing this, Tama ordered a full salvo from the forward guns of live shells before ceasing the attack and letting the smaller boats get to work pushing the chunks out of the way. "Maron, seal all compartments" Tama said and she a muffled shout as the damage control board suddenly lit up and showed the watertight doors and hatches were closed carefully and double checked.

"Tama, we're ready to go" Mei told her.

"Boats ahead of us to clear the way. Rin, slow ahead both"

"Slow ahead together" Rin replied as she turned the wheel this way and that way – moving the massive _Yamato_ through the channel caused by the gunfire and the seaboats and Skippers. It took them almost five full hours before they were able to clear the last of the ice and were able to run their ship to the fullest extent.

#

"I'm glad you are awake" said Tama two days later.

"Finding command difficult?" Akeno asked as she pulled out a pair of socks and pulled them on.

"I prefer my guns… No, I just feel as if we will win with you in command" Tama couldn't help but watch as Akeno pulled on a pair of jeans and reached out for a t-shirt.

"See something you like?" the girl smirked.

"Yes! I mean no!" Tama blushed heavily and opened her mouth like a goldfish. Akeno just giggled and eased on the t-shirt before grabbing a navy blue jumper and throwing that on too.

"Its all legal now" she said.

"You were legal two and a half years ago" Tama instantly replied before realising what she had said.

"Tama" Akeno said calmly, "Whilst I would have kept that a secret between us, you shouldn't have leant against the open voice pipe and said it" and Tama looked down, looked at Akeno and then darted from the room. "Bridge, Captain"

" _Bridge, Rin here_ "

"Estimate time until we enter Japanese waters?"

" _Four hours_ " came the reply.

"How far away is the nearest uninhabited island?"

" _An hour away at present speed_ "

"Maintain speed – alter course to take us there" Akeno commanded. "Have Momo and Hime met me in my cabin in ten minutes. Also, prepare the seaboats for launching"

#

Momo and Hime came to Akeno's cabin a little later where she gave them orders to take the prisoners in small groups to the island the _Yamato_ was sitting off with rations for two days allowing with basic tools to start a fire with to keep warm. Once that was done, the _Yamato_ recovered her boats and went to maximum speed and beyond in her attempt to get to Japan and try to stop the renegade fleet from doing more major damage.

" _Bridge, Lookout – large number of ships ahead_ " Macchi said.

" _Radar reporting… I estimate about three large vessels and a number of smaller destroyers and cruisers_ "

"Bridge, Aye" Akeno gripped the binoculars in her hand tightly as she raised them to her eyes and looked to see grey blobs on the horizon. "Tsugu, contact them and see if they are friend or foe"

" _They don't seem friendly_ " said Macchi.

"Why?"

" _They opened fire on us_ "

"Rin, hard to starboard" Akeno snapped out automatically, "All hands, Battlestations! Tama, load all turrets with AP rounds and fire when ready. Rin, midships – steer 113"

"Captain, that's taking towards the _Musashi_ 's wreck site" Rin said.

"Acknowledged… How long until we get there at this speed?"

"Ten… Maybe twelve minutes"

"Very well" Akeno ordered curtly – maintain course and speed. Engine Room, Bridge"

" _Maron here_ "

"Close all hatches and bulkhead doors the minute all stations are manned and ready. Standby to dispatch damage control parties"

" _Is this it then_?" Maron asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes"

" _I see… Engineering Department is ready is all respects_ " came the grim reply. Nobody spoke as those that could still take part in the fighting got to their station, positions reported their readiness and the _Yamato_ prepared for the toughest fight she had ever done in her life.

"Rin, reverse both engines, hard to port. Tama, open fire the moment you get a good shot. Mei, launch all torpedoes at will" Akeno snapped the orders out in quick succession as the vessel heeled right over into the turn. "Midships – half ahead"

"Midships" Rin replied. "Engines to half ahead" she added the main batteries opened up and started to deliver their deadly power. Torpedoes came from their launchers and sped towards the enemy fleet – hitting them completely by surprise. Huge holes were punched in the sides and bows of the enemy who scattered in the hope that _Yamato_ could not take on such a widely scattered fleet. Tama and Mei replied by giving as good an account of firing as they could – causing several of the small ships to either sink or blow up. "Tsugu, send the following message on all frequencies and all languages – 'This is the Imperial Japanese Naval vessel _Yamato_ to all ships… We have engaged a fleet bent on causing destruction and death on a grand scale. _Yamato_ will stand her ground and, if it comes to it, this ship and her crew will die to defend freedom'. Tama, fire guns at any target you care for" and Tama acknowledged with a single nod of her head. "Rin, both engines stop, hard to port and drop both anchors"

"Captain?" Rin frowned at the order.

"Do it – we battled here before… We will do so again" Akeno said and the rest of the Bridge crew looked at each other uneasily. "Mei, aim a full spread of torpedoes from both launchers at the leading ship but offset them so all of them hit"

"I get it" Mei said with a laugh. "You want them to think we've suffered engine failure"

"Yes… By getting them closer, we pour more fire on them"

"But when do we move off again?"

"When I say" Akeno said firmly. "Engine Room, Bridge. In a few minutes, I will want full speed as quickly as possible from a standing start"

" _It'll take me a few minutes to be ready_ " Maron called up.

"You have three minutes" Akeno told her. "Cease fire the next time they hit us" she ordered Tama and Mei.

"Understood" they both replied.

" _Radio Room here… I have an acknowledgement – but I can't make out the reply_ " Tsugu called up. " _I think we must have damaged equipment_ " she added as the _Yamato_ fired another broadside and then her guns and torpedo launchers fell silent as per Akeno's orders.

"All hands, this is the Captain. Anybody capable of holding a gun is to get one from the armoury and prepare to repel boarders. Engine Room, standby for full power. Tsugu, put out a distress call on low power and say we have lost all electrical power and are on emergency systems only. Add that we are about to be boarded"

" _Aye, Aye_ "

"Okay" Akeno looked around the Bridge at some of her crew, "This is what we will do… They will attempt to send boats to attack and board us, so the small weapons will take out the boats and any rockets they might fire. Rin, Maron will give us full power – when she does, jettison both anchors and steer right between the two lines of ships no matter what happens. Mei, I want the forward launcher to aim to port and the aft launcher to go to starboard – torpedo warheads set to arm the moment they launch at point blank range. Tama, once the smaller guns have finished with the boats, they and the aft turret will turn to starboard and fire barrel by barrel. The forward batteries will turn to port and shoot that way" she sighed and looked at everybody. "We might not survive this action, but by forcing them to shoot us to pieces, we make them use up their weapons and give the loyal naval units and Blue Mermaids time to regroup and get them. If anybody thinks it is not worth it, please tell me now and I will surrender the ship"

" _Like hell!_ " Maron shouted as she called up from the Engine Room, " _Engineering Department ready for anything_ "

" _Turret 1 ready_ "

" _Turret 2 ready_ "

" _Turret 3 ready_ "

" _Torpedo launcher 1 standing by_ "

" _Launcher 2 awaiting orders_ "

" _Radio Room ready to send all messages_ "

" _Sickbay is ready_ "

" _Radar Ready_ "

" _Lookout ready to spot targets_ "

" _Sonar searching for all subsurface targets_ "

" _Kitchen reporting… We've made soup!_ " Mikran finished the series of unrequested reports with the running joke from their days on the _Harekaze_.

"Thank you… Thank you everybody" Akeno felt as if she could burst into tears. She knew, as did her crew, that there was a good chance that they could all be killed and the _Yamato_ sunk. However, they would rather die and go down fighting to protect their country from anybody that would try to change their way of life and the more or less peaceful nature of the world.

" _Boats are being launched with armed people_ "

"Macchi, hoist all Battle Ensigns, signal flags and pennants"

" _Aye, Aye, Ma'am_ " came the enthusiastic reply from their main lookout.

"Maron, now. Rin, jettison anchors. Flank speed both engines – left full rudder… Steer 010" Akeno said in quick time. "Tama, Mei – get ready. All hands, prepare for incoming fire"

"Guns ready" Tama announced as the smaller weapons started firing at the boats and striking them with deadly accuracy. There was no hesitation in shooting and killing people now – this was an attempt at civil war and Akeno and her friends were determined to stop it before more lives were lost.

"Launchers ready" Mei added, "All warheads armed"

" _Bridge, I have a subsurface contact closing on our position at 20 knots – its big and too slow to be a torpedo_ " Kaede said.

"Understood… Mei, be ready to launch countermeasures"

"I don't have enough people"

"I apologise for being late, but I report for duty" Akeno spun round on her heel to see Mashiro leaning heavily on the starboard hatchway – pale and almost completely weak from getting to the Bridge.

"You should be in sickbay – you are badly injured!"

"I might die anyway – if I am to die, let it be said I died at my station" and the pair exchanged a look for several seconds as the ship shuddered with shell impacts.

"Very well, man your station"

"Aye, Captain" Mashiro saluted before hauling herself to the Deputy Captain's chair and sat heavily in it. "Captain, it appears as if I have misplaced my bra"

"Not to worry… I think Tama could handle that for you?"

"Captain?"

"Me?"

"She likes girls of your calibre"

"I see…" Mashiro managed a weak chuckle. "Well, being with this crew has taught me to try anything once"

"Speaking of trying…" Akeno felt the ship shake hard.

" _Bridge, we've got a hull breach in the midships storage area – right where we kept the prisoners… It was like they never wanted the bastards to talk_ " Maron said.

"Is it serious?"

" _Yeah, but I can manage it – full power still at your command_ "

" _Kaede here, I have lost the forward sonar gear… Aft gear reports submarine closing on our position and has flooded its tubes_ "

"They must have called for reinforcements" Mei said. "I only have one depth charge" she added.

"Not going to matter" Akeno noted as an explosion shattered the glass in the windows of the Bridge – sending them to the floor. They groaned as they picked themselves up and checked each other for injuries. Akeno looked through the shattered windows to see _Yamato_ drifting off her course to port. "Get us back on track" she ordered but there was no reply. Glancing behind her shoulder, she noted the empty Helm position. Staggering over, she saw Rin lying on the deck with blood coming out of her ears. "Mei, take over the Helm. Minami, get up to the bridge… Rin's bleeding out of her ears"

" _Aye_ " came the Doctor's simple reply.

"I have the Helm… Point blank range" Mashiro noted, standing over Rin's body as best as she could. Akeno stood and looked as the two lines of ships pounded the _Yamato_ which was taking a lot of damage despite her huge amount of armour and, in as icy a tone as anyone had ever heard her speak, gave the fateful command.

"All weapons, open fire" and the _Yamato_ 's armaments opened up at the same time. Torpedo launchers fired again and again as the main and secondary batteries opened up and pounded the opposing vessels. Tama had elected to fire the barrels one by one so that they seemed to be pouring multiple broadsides into their hulls. Within minutes, a large number of the fleet was either sunk, sinking or left drifting as floating wrecks. "Shiro, steer directly for the flagship"

"Aye…" Mashiro spun the wheel but the _Yamato_ did not answer her Helm. "Captain, steering is gone"

"Maron, we've lost the steering from the Bridge" Akeno called the Engine Room.

" _Yeah – a shell must have burst inside us somewhere and done some damage. The Emergency Steering Position should be okay to use if you can send Rin down to work it_ "

"Rin's injured" Akeno said, looking to see where Minami, assisted by Mikran, was working on Rin. As she watched, Minami paused, frowned and then gently put an arm on Mikran's right shoulder and shook her head.

"No…" Mashiro gasped.

"Captain, Rin is dead" Minami reported formally. "I suspect a massive brain injury in conjunction with a major skull fracture and disintegration"

" _What's going on up there?_ " demanded Maron.

"Is there nothing that you can do?" Mei croaked out.

"No" Minami said quietly, "Not now… If it is any comfort, I doubt she even felt anything"

"You… You better take her away to Sickbay" Akeno choked and Minami nodded and she and Mikran loaded Rin's body onto the stretcher and carried her away.

"Captain, all torpedoes have been launched… I'll go down to the Emergency Steering Position with the Deputy Captain and conn the ship from there" Mei said.

"Yeah…" Akeno said absently, "Yeah, you do that. Radar, give me a course and speed for the enemy flagship" but she got no reply. A cold and terrible fear gripped her as she sent Tsugu to the next compartment from her own station to investigate.

" _B… Br… Bri… Bridge, Tsugu… Radar Room no longer aboard_ "

"No, no, no, no, no…" Akeno froze. "Macchi, can you use visual aids to give me a course and speed? Macchi?" Akeno abandoned Tama and rushed out onto the Bridge wing to look up at the ruined lookout position high above – the roof was missing and the rest was crumpled up like tissue paper. "Oh gods… Not three of you" she almost collapsed.

"Captain?" Tama called and Akeno forced herself to move back inside. "Captain, Mei and the Deputy Captain have got to the back up Helm"

"Right" Akeno took a moment to work out what Tama had said. "What is our course?"

"025 – 28 knots"

"Get them to bring us back to 010 – flank speed. Do we still have working forward batteries?"

"Middle barrel of Turret 2 is out of action, but otherwise we're okay"

"Good – load guns and target that vessel ahead of us. Disable if possible, but I prefer it sunk" Tama looked up from where there was still a working phone. "Macchi is dead"

"No she's not" the firm voice said – their lookout was battered, bruised and bleeding all over but was still alive.

"I thought you were gone" Akeno sobbed and rushed to hug her.

"I thought I was for a moment, but I managed to escape with a compass before the place broke apart" she fished the compass out of her pocket. "What happened here?"

"We get fired on right into the Bridge" Tama said as Akeno remained silent. "Rin is dead and there is nothing left of the Radar Room. The Deputy Captain and Mei have gone down below to work the Helm from the Emergency Steering Position… The bastards knew exactly where to strike us"

"I know why… At least I think I do" Macchi said as she wiped her glasses free of dirt, "That ship ahead of us, the one trying to escape, is flying the flag of the Fleet Commander"

" _Admiral Kawano_?" the other two girls were stunned at the news.

" _Bridge, Kaede here… I've managed to get some sort of sonar working in the forward array – low power but it works. I have something coming in two and a half miles away at a fast rate of speed. Our submarine friend is trailing behind us and closing quickly_ "

"Maron, we need more speed"

" _I can't… The engines are damaged and most of my girls are either injured or working on damage and rescue parties_ "

"Well damage the engines if you have to – that ship is carrying rockets and is only six miles from being able to launch them" Akeno said.

" _Like those on_ Nagato _?_ "

"Yeah"

" _I'll burst the boilers if I have to_ " Maron replied.

"Shiro, Mei – steer 013… Maron is going to give us all the power she can. Akeno called down and then hung up the phone before either of the girls could reply and looked at Tama and Macchi. "If I get half a chance, I shall ram the other ship and rake her decks with small arms. Tama, continue firing the forward guns until you can't – try aiming for the stern and the Bridge. Macchi, what I need you to do is get the torpedo launcher crews to help get the boats ready for launching"

"We're going to board them?"

"No – I'm going to get our wounded off and then ram the _Yamato_ into the side"

" _Brideg, Tsugu… I have an incoming message. We are ordered not to destroy our target and to escort it into the Yokasuka_ "

"Like hell…" Akeno spat, "It killed Rin, and injured nearly everyone else – its going down"

" _Turret 1 reporting – large warship approaching… I can see it through our visual scope_ "

"Can you identify it?" Akeno spun to the only working voice pipe.

" _It looks like the_ Shinano"

"I wonder on whose side she's on"

" _Subsurface contact has launched torpedoes, but they are not aimed at us… They are aimed at the ship in front of us_ " Kaede reported suddenly.

"Shinano _has opened fire on the enemy vessel_ "

"Tama, aim for the stern of that ship – we need to slow it down. Tsugu, have _Shinano_ aim for the Bridge. Macchi, get going" and the lookout nodded and headed out to the open deck.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Tama yelled at the top of her voice as the enemy ship, they were close enough to see it was a modified _Independence_ class frigate. Tubes very much like those found on the _Nagato_ spun round and fired a volley at the _Yamato_ – tearing her upper decks to streams of dangerous and deadly shrapnel. The entire ship heaved over to port before righting itself and staggered back to its original course thanks to the valiant work of Mashiro and Mei.

"Damage report" Akeno yelled.

" _Main electrical circuits are destroyed – back up systems are failing, we've got fires in the forward ammunition magazine and all communication systems are out of action_ " Maron reported through the voice pipe.

"Do you have power to lower boats?"

" _Not the skippers, but the sea boats are lowered manually_ "

"Right…" Akeno could feel her command dying beneath her feet and opened up the one remaining voice pipe. "Attention all hands, this is the Captain speaking. The _Shinano_ has joined us in battle, but it is not enough to stop Admiral Kawano from getting close enough to fire his rockets on Tokyo. Therefore, I plan to ram the _Yamato_ into his ship in the hopes I can push him away and _Shinano_ can cause him to sink. In order to avoid further injury, I am hereby ordering all hands except the Deputy Captain to abandon ship and get clear. Tsugu, are you able to send any kind of message?"

" _No_ "

" _Kaede here… I can send a series of pulses like more code_ "

"Send a message to that submarine that we are abandoning ship and request it takes on our survivors. Do that, give me the acknowledgement and then get going" Akeno said. "Tama, it was a pleasure to serve with you"

"When are you coming?"

"I'm not… Me and the Deputy Captain have to stay aboard to ram Kawano's ship and then activate the scuttling charges" and over the sights, sounds and smells of battle, the two girls understood what had to be done.

"Understood" Tama drew herself to parade attention and saluted. "Permission to leave the ship?"

"Granted" Akeno returned the salute. Tama, though, had only just reached the port Bridge door when she screamed in horror. Akeno dashed over and saw Macchi's body lying on the floor almost completely torn in two – blood and organs spilling around. "You can't stop to help her… She's gone – get going"

"Aye, Aye, Captain" Tama whispered and stepped over the corpse and ran for the remaining boats

" _Bridge, Mashiro_ "

"Go" Akeno replied.

" _Maron set the engines to automatic before leaving for the boats. She also was able to get us full engine power_ "

"Okay" Akeno let her fingers drape over the disabled wheel. "Full ahead both engines – steer 010. Be ready to get topside the moment we're crunched up on his side"

" _Aye_ " Mashiro swung the _Yamato_ round as smoke came from her deep wounds. The pair had long again planned on the chance that Kawano was behind this all and plotted to get the crew off and then go after him themselves – the plan assumed, though, that they would all survive. Their plan, concocted one night before Mashiro was injured, was to ram into the enemy flagship and then board it, get to the Bridge and execute the crew there without question. They'd been uneasy about killing somebody in cold blood, but the two most senior officers knew it had to be done. To her surprise, _Yamato_ 's forward guns opened up again with a salvo striking the stern of the ship and causing huge amounts of damage as the shells from Turret 1 had smashed through the hanger doors for the spotting blimp. " _What the hell was that_?"

"I don't know… Turret 1, report!"

" _We have target in range_ " said Tama.

"I ordered you to abandon ship"

" _If you are going to die, then we are not going to let you die alone_ "

"We…?"

" _Mei reporting in… This is fun – I see why Tama wins on coconut shires_ "

" _Kaede here. I apologise for not following your orders, but when it became clear the main guns could not fire by themselves, I decided to remain onboard to help in what you plan_ "

"Very well – continue firing and be ready to ram" Akeno said as she peered out of the ruined Bridge of the _Yamato_ as they gained on Kawano's vessel. "Shiro, hard to port" she said after a few minutes and the huge bow turned towards the other vessel and crunching up against it. "Midships… Stop both engines. Grab a gun and board that ship and fight your way to the Bridge" Akeno ordered.

#

"Do you think the Captain and Deputy Captain are going to blow up the _Yamato_?" asked Hime.

"I do not know" said Minami carefully and she looked around. "Where are Mei, Tama, Kaede and Macchi?" the girl asked.

"Macchi didn't make it" Mikran spoke quietly – almost a whisper. "I heard Tama say something to Maron before her boat was lowered. I guess the other three have stayed onboard with the Captain and Deputy Captain"

"They are either very brave or very stupid"

"Or perhaps" Minami looked up from where she was working on a badly wounded Sora, "They are all a little of both"

#

Hatches were blasted open with explosives as the makeshift boarding party around each deck and then up to the next one. Any of the crew that tried to attack them was put down and put down hard. As they carried out their self appointed task, the girls could not help but wonder how far they had come from their early days at the Marine High School.

"That hurts!" Kaede said as Tama tied a bandage around a bullet wound in her right arm. "Captain, this ship has two ways on to the Bridge – Port Aft and Starboard Aft. I suggest that me and Tama take the Port Aft hatch and you take the Deputy Captain and Mei through the other one"

"Alright, but one change of plan… I want to take Kawano alive. Put down anybody you want, but he lives to stand trial over the deaths of Rin, Macchi and the others. I just hope they allow me to pull the lever to hang the bastard" she added with a tone of finality in her voice and body language. "Everyone ready?" she asked and got fierce nods in return. They placed two sets of small charges on the hatches and took cover before blowing them – making a deafening sound in the corridor. The five of them raced back and jumped through the smoking holes and fired at anybody who was shooting back at them. Sat in the Captain's Chair, was a slightly stunned and dazed Admiral Kawano. Akeno walked up to him, chambered a round in her pistol and aimed it squarely between his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare" he said at last. "Join me and we can make Japan the greatest nation in the world… It is our _right_ to rule everywhere"

"You're mad" she said.

"Far from it, my dear Captain, you see I was the one who set up the virus years ago. I was the one who tried to take over with the Blue Mermaids the last time. I was the one that would ensure you be killed in a tragic incident by the _Nagato_ "

"You set us up?" Mashiro was stunned.

"Of course… One of the best crews the Girls Marine High School has ever produced sent out on an undermanned ship – fooling you once was a pleasure… Doing it twice is a privilege"

"You've failed" Akeno told him. "Admiral Kawano, as Captain of the IJN _Yamato_ , I hereby place you under arrest for Treason, Murder, Attempted Murder, Piracy and other charges to be decided upon. Surrender and save the lives of your crew, Admiral… Be a naval officer one last time and think of your people"

"My crew are willing to give up their lives" he spat at her and Mashiro's finger tightened on her trigger.

"That was a bad thing to do" Akeno said as she wiped her face clear of his spit. "Nothing would make me happier to shoot you now, but I follow the law… Tama, Mei, Kaede – guard him. Shiro, take the Helm and bring us to a stop" Akeno walked to the all ship intercom. "This is Captain Akeno Misaki of the Imperial Japanese Navy vessel _Yamato_ to all crew members of Admiral Kawano. Your commander has been arrested on multiple charges and if you do not want to face the ultimate penalty as well, then I suggest that you remain at your posts and wait to be put under arrest. Anybody resisting will be met with deadly force – that is all. Shiro, get in touch with _Shinano_ and ask them to send boarding parties and medical teams as quickly as possible" she looked around the Bridge at the wounded and uninjured people cowering at their weapons being pointed at them and changed the frequency on the radio. "Akeno to _Yamato_ seaboats"

" _This is Maron… Akeno, the submarine is the_ Kage… _Minami is working with medics on our injured. We just lost Mikran and Sora, but the rest of us are accounted for_ "

"Understood. Maron, if you can do so, form a steaming party for the _Yamato_ and do what you can for the engines. I want a tow line rigged up as well"

" _What for_?"

"This ship has shamed us… It has ended innocent lives… I will not allow it to return home by itself" Akeno said bitterly. "Send anybody else capable of holding a gun over here and help teams from _Shinano_ to put these people under arrest and into custody. Akeno out"

"CAPTAIN!" Mei called out. Akeno turned to see Kawano rushing towards her with a dagger in his hands. Bracing herself for certain death, she was surprised when she was pushed aside to the deck and heard a horrible and sick sounding squelch followed by a hiss and a sharp intake of breath. Looking back up, she saw Kawano stabbing Kaede before he was punched in the face by Mashiro who did it a few more times before being placed in handcuffs.

"Boarding parties coming aboard" Tama noted clinically.

"Get a medical team to the Bridge quickly" Akeno said. "Come on, Kaede, don't leave us – medics are on the way" she added with a sob.

"Did… Did I do good?"

"You did great" Mei assured her. "We'll get Minami over here and she'll get you fixed up as good as new"

"I know I am going to die" Kaede said, "But at least it is a good death. I did my duty and defended my Captain" and medics, called by Tama rushed in and took stock of the situation.

"Treat Kaede first" Akeno ordered, "Then deal with these scum. Mashiro, I place you in charge here… Get the dead in body bags and the prisoners secured and put in the Brig aboard _Shinano_ "

"Where are you going?"

"My place is on the Bridge of the _Yamato_ "

"What Bridge…?" one of the _Shinano_ 's crew asked, "The _Yamato_ is a wreck and ruin" and he was punched in the face by Tama who pointed her gun at him.

"Tama! Stand down" Akeno snapped. "Kaede wouldn't want you to kill him for just saying an opinion"

"Aye, Captain" the girl was shaking.

"Captain Misaki" one of the Doctors from _Shinano_ spoke and Akeno looked over.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry… The knife must have hit the heart – there was nothing that could be done" and Akeno allowed tears to fall from her eyes as she looked at the still form of her Sonar operator.

"Or… Orders?" Mashiro managed to choke out.

"Carry out my previous instructions, Shiro" Akeno wiped tears from her bloody and dirt covered face. "Except this bastard" she kicked Kawano in the ribs. "All prisoners are to go to _Shinano_ 's Brig – this pathetic excuse for a human being is coming back with us in our Brig whilst I tow his ship back to port in disgrace. Once the crew have been put down or captured and offloaded, find her nameboard and honours and throw them into the sea. No, wait…" the teenager thought better of it, "Have them transferred to the _Yamato_ – they are a prize of war"

"Aye, Aye, Ma'am" Mashiro drew herself to attention and saluted.

"Take care of her"

"I will" Mashiro dropped her hand and looked at Kaede's body, "I will" she repeated as a promise. Akeno took one last look at Kaede's body before nodding firmly and walking to get a boat to the _Yamato_ as she had broken free from the ramming.

# # # # #

" _Bridge, Engine Room_ "

"Bridge"

" _Ready for sailing, Captain_ "

"Ring on main engines" Akeno replied. "Shiro, steer 323 – ahead one half. Just remember that we're towing that disgrace back to port with us"

"I will" and the _Yamato_ swung round and headed for Yokasuka – the nearest port to them. Behind them was the _Shinano_ and the _Kage_ which would bring the prisoners from the _Sutoraiku_ – Mashiro had found the vessel's name when collecting her honour board and pennants. Kawano was put in the sole intact cargo hold tied to a bed, in handcuffs and heavily sedated for the short voyage. On the foredeck, under the silent sentinel of the forward turrets, the survivors of their class had gathered and managed to dig out their dress uniforms and stood guard with rifles over the coffins of Rin, Macchi, Kaede, Mikran and Tsugu. One of the girls, Akeno suspected Maron herself, had took down all the flags and run up their old school's flag and hoisted the _Yamato_ 's Battle Ensigns and the flag of the rising sun on improvised flag staffs at half mast. There had been a minor bit of tension when _Shinano_ had pulled up alongside _Yamato_ and offered to tow her in and kept insisting even when the crew said they wanted to finish the journey together. Akeno and the others had finally had enough and fired a warning salvo from the forward batteries at _Shinano_ which very wisely veered away to a safer distance.

"Hime, give me a surface sit rep" Akeno ordered.

"No ships within danger range" Hime reported. With so many crewmembers injured badly or dead, the rest were forced to do jobs they were not fully trained for. At the moment, the Engine Room was manned only by Maron who had made the request privately to Akeno before their passage home. With most of their upper works damaged or destroyed, they were forced to navigate using maps shown on mobile phones, an old style compass and telescopes. _Kage_ and _Shinano_ offered to lend equipment, but it was turned down because the _Yamato_ crew just wanted to get home and that's what they planned to do while they had a working engine.

"Very well" Akeno sighed. "Shiro, you have the Bridge for ten minutes"

"Aye, Captain" Mashiro replied. "I have the Bridge" and Akeno nodded and was about to pass through the twisted starboard hatchway when she turned to look back at Shiro and Hime on the Bridge.

"Shiro?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"I… Nothing, Shiro, just… Just get us home safe. Hime, when we are close enough to land for flashing light signals to be received clearly, give a brief report and say we are heading home. Have medical teams be ready the moment we dock"

"I shall"

"Request hearses" and Akeno blinked, shook her head and left the Bridge.

"You know" Hime said to Mashiro, "I'm not entirely sure that Akeno is with it"

"No… neither do I" Mashiro said. "Engine Room, Bridge"

" _Maron_ "

"Have you been able to work on a radio for us?"

" _Yes, but only one-way though_ "

"Good enough… Hime is on her way to get it. Are you alright?"

" _No – I'm just tired and worn out from all of this_ "

"Chief Engineer" Mashiro replied sadly, "I do not think you are the first to think that… Nor are you the last"

#

IJN _Yamato_ made the news on every television station as she came up the Uraga Channel with smoke still pouring out of some deep holes in her hull as some fires still raged inside her. Maron was doing her best with what few crew members could work, but some sections blazed as hot as a furnace as the hull glowed a dangerous shade of red. Cameras could pick out all of her Battle Ensigns at half-mast and her tattered and filthy national flag the only one at full height – proudly displaying for all to see she was never defeated in battle. The observers from shore could see the terrible amounts battle damage she had taken and could see the coffins lined up on the foredeck under the turrets with the still guarding survivors. When tugs came to help _Yamato_ , the port lamp flashed out that the navy had not helped until the end, so they would get in themselves. Akeno ignored every order she received from headquarters and from the base as the mighty warship swung into the Marine High School dockyards and eased in slowly to her berth – medical teams and hearses clearly waiting for the ship to dock. Engines were stopped and turned off, gang planks were put up and people came aboard to speak to _Yamato_ 's survivors. The injured, by pre-arranged plans, were taken off the _Yamato_ first before Kawano was brought up from the cargo hold and turned over to the authorities for detention and jailing. Then the most saddest part of the occasion took place as the crew gathered together on the foredeck after securing their unloaded rifles in the armoury. Placing the coffins on wheeled stretchers, they brought them onto a listing platform which brought them over the side and to the dockside. As they passed over the side, Momo and Hime piped them over the side and held the last note until the platform reached the ground. Akeno stepped off with Mashiro, took a position opposing her before they both came to attention and saluted as the coffins were wheeled off and placed into the waiting hearses. After they were gone, Mashiro formed the uninjured and walking wounded together before marching them the five steps to where the Emperor and members of the government waited along with senior members of the Naval Staff, some civilians and in a half complete uniform, Mashiro's mother and her eldest sister.

"Your Majesty, IJN _Yamato_ has returned to port with 5 dead and 25 survivors in various states of injury, I have the honour to report our mission to keep your nation and its people is complete" Akeno made her formal report.

"At ease" the Emperor replied with a bow to his head. "What you have done here far surpasses anything you have done before – ranking up there with your defence with the _Harekaze_ years ago. I now issue an order for you all to rest and recover from what you have done"

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Captain Misaki?" and Akeno steeled herself, straightened even more than she already was and then brought her hand up to a salute.

"Sir, I humbly request permission to relinquish the Captaincy of IJN _Yamato_ and to resign my commission from the Blue Mermaids"

 **A/N:**

 **And there is the final battle – there will be one final chapter in this book before a short third book later to round off the trilogy. I want to thank Cateagle for reading and reviewing the fic even though they have never seen the anime its based on!**

 **Regards,**

 **Pixel and Stephanie**


	5. Unfinished Business…

**Unfinished Business…**

The official period to resign from the Blue Mermaids took almost three months to process, but it was long enough as Akeno intended to testify in the full uniform of the Yokasuka Girls Marine High School – she'd been offered the loan of a Blue Mermaid dress uniform until her resignation was complete, but turned it down for personal reasons. She had attended the funerals of all of her dead crew with the funerals of Rin and Kaede being the hardest of them all. When not attending funerals, she and the those that could walk or be put in a wheelchair visited their still hospitalised friends and crewmates.

"Captain Misaki?" a voice made Akeno jump.

"I'm not a Captain… Not any more" she replied. "And anyway… Call me Akeno"

"I will try to do so" Akeno turned round to see Minami with a small smile on her face. "It is good to see you, Akeno"

"And you too, Minami" Akeno replied. "I hear you have put in for another seagoing appointment"

"Anything to serve under your command"

"You know I am resigning my commission from the Blue Mermaids… That has not changed"

"The Deputy Captain asked me to get you to reconsider"

"No"

"Okay" Minami shrugged her shoulders. "How are you?"

"I am alright" replied Akeno. "Spent the past month and a half visiting the families of those lost"

"People wondered where you had gone after the end of the debriefing – there was a rumour you'd fallen on your sword"

"I spent time visiting Mike's grave and also just trying to come to terms with what I had to do to survive" Akeno said. "Since I was a little girl, all I ever wanted to be was a Blue Mermaid and save people" she shook her head, "All I do now is bring death and suffering"

"You also bring hope"

"Some hope… A sixth of the crew dead, others still recovering from their wounds and one member driven away to the other side of the world… Anyway, did you want me for something?"

"The crew, those that are able, want to celebrate their formal graduation and request and require you to be in attendance"

"I didn't think I would be welcome" Akeno admitted.

"You are always welcome" Minami told her. "Have you heard the news about the Deputy Captain? Apparently, Mashiro was offered a position on the staff of the Naval Attaché in the United States of America"

"No" Akeno replied with curiosity as the pair of them walked towards a waiting car, "I hadn't heard anything. Mind you, I've been busy trying to put my head in order"

"Ah… Well she turned it down for another sea going appointment with a small patrol boat" the girls got into the car and Minami gave the destination to the automatic guidance system. "Maron, Tama, Mei… They are all giving up appointments for bigger ships to serve together as a family"

"I know what you are still trying to do, Minami, but its not going to work… I have made my decision and I'm happy for it"

"Sorry… I was ordered to try. Do you know that Kawano's trial is due to begin tomorrow?"

"Yeah – got the summons two days ago" Akeno patted her pocket. "I spent that night drinking and thinking of ways to get out of testifying. But" she sighed, "I want him to pay for what he did"

"We all do" Minami assured her. "The entire crew has been looking for you, but it was Maron who suggested the viewpoint here. It is rather peaceful"

"Mike and me used to come here often" Akeno snorted in a fond but also now bitter memory. "The first time we planned to join the Blumers was when we stood here and saw the _Yamato_ coming in from a mission or training cruise"

"I'm sure she is proud of you"

"I thought you scientists were people of fact"

"We are, but we are also open to new ideas. Serving under your command for the past number of years has made me believe in things that were not possible" Minami shrugged. "Captain… Akeno… I know you have told me that you will complete your resignation, but I beg for you to think again and sail the seas. I love Mashiro as a friend, the whole crew to be honest, but I would much rather sail the seas under your command. Whilst you have been my Captain, I have learnt that I did not have to be so cold towards people, that I could have friends without losing anything… My parents were loving enough, but they pushed me into my studies which left me with no time at all to be with people my own age" Minami sighed. "I must admit, I have thought about resigning my commission with the Blue Mermaids"

"Why?" Akeno was alarmed.

"Because I had to take care of those of our friends that were killed – people who spoke to me only hours before… I signed up to be a Doctor to save lives, but all I ended up doing was helping to end them. After we were allowed to leave following the debriefings, I went out and got so blind drunk in order to forget the pain. Tama and Mei found me slouched against a wall outside a bar near the school, got me to their flat and got me sober again" she shook her head. "A long way from our first day as students"

"Aye" Akeno agreed, "A long way indeed" and the two fell into silence for the rest of the trip.

#

After stepping into a large hotel and being directed to a good sized room, Minami told Akeno to go ahead. Frowning, the older girl shook her head and pushed the doors open at the same time and walked inside.

"PARADE! PARADE, 'SHUN!" Mashiro called out the orders and the officers and crew of their class came to attention. "Crew ready for your inspection, Ma'am" she added. It was clear to Akeno they, at least, still regarded her as their Commanding Officer.

"Stand them at ease" Akeno said.

"Captain…" Mashiro nodded once before turning on her heel. "Crew! Crew, stand at ease!" and they did so.

"Thank for that. It is so good to see all of you again" Akeno said. "This could well be our last formal gathering with me as your Class President and Commanding Officer. As some of you will know, I have decided not to take up the appointment with the Blue Mermaids for reasons you will all understand. However, I am proud to say that I have served with you and all those that give their lives in the ultimate test" Akeno felt hot and salty tears start to trickle down her eyes.

"Have you thought about taking on a supply ship?" asked Tama.

"Yes, but I decided against it" Akeno wiped the droplets from her cheeks. "Anyway, this is supposed to be a celebration of our graduations. Deputy Captain, fall the crew out"

"Aye, Captain" Mashiro marched forward three paces, spun on her heel and gave the command. "Crew! Crew, atten-tion… Crew, fall… OUT!"

"You know, one thing I know I won't miss is Mashiro's shouting" and the girls giggled before settling down to their celebration. Akeno made sure that she spent time talking to each and every one of them – getting to know what they planned to do. Most of them were going to find out what ship Mashiro would be commanding before putting in applications to transfer to it, some would do so after full recovery of their injuries and one or two would do so after taking classes at the College of Further Naval Studies.

"Captain?" Maron came up slowly to where Akeno was discussing model making with Hime.

"Yeah?"

"Mashiro would like a word with you… Alone" and Akeno excused herself before going over to a small balcony overlooking the harbour below.

"Shiro?"

"Captain. I…" Mashiro hesitated. "Captain, I'm frightened"

"Of what?" asked a frowning Akeno.

"Not being a good Captain" Mashiro swigged her beer and leant against the railings. "Apart from the years of learning from books and classes, I've been watching you and learning from your example. Its helped me be more friendly to the rest of the crew. You are a great friend and a good Captain"

" _Good_?" Akeno asked as she took a sip of her wine, "I was never a good Captain – just a lucky one"

"You always seemed to win"

"Because I just do what feels right… It took me a year to fully get over losing Kuro, now losing a sixth of my crew is just too much. Every single day I worried about losing a member of the class from some stupid accident"

"How will I be a good Captain?"

"By being yourself" Akeno stared at the ships bobbing up and down in the water as repairs were carried out on vessels, cargo was loaded onto others and yet more awaited orders to sail. "You need to make your own choices and decisions, but yet be open to others at the same time. You have to make them know their values are respected as much as anybody else's, listen to their complaints, their issues, their hopes and dreams… Just be a good leader to them. Anyway, I hear that you put in for a patrol craft"

"I figured that after so long away from home on training missions and things like that, we could all do with staying close to home" Mashiro looked at Akeno with a questioning eye. "We decided that it would be better to stick together to deal with our grief and pain"

"I look forward to seeing what you do in the years to come" Akeno pushed herself up from the railings and looked at her friend. "Are you coming to the trial?" she asked.

"We all are. We have the time as the _Enterprise_ is not entirely ready yet"

"You gave it an English name?"

"Yes… I really liked _that_ series… She was somewhat built already, but we're fitting her out ourselves and arming her with barrels from Turret 2 from the _Yamato_. Maron found out they were going to scrap the entire three barrels instead of just the damaged one, so she got a claim in on them and fitted one fore and aft. For secondary weapons, we have a quad style mount boasting 10.5 guns under the bridge and 2 inch guns on the midships area… With some anti air capability of course"

"Yes… I hear there is some talk of putting very short range air to ground rockets on search blimps" Akeno replied as she remembered something she had read in a naval magazine.

"What are you going to do?" asked Mashiro quietly as she finished the last of her drink.

"After I finally leave?" Akeno shrugged and contemplated an answer as the pair listened to the sounds of the party. "I thought about going into Skipper Racing – you know how good I used to be on the old _Harekaze_ 's ones after all. Apart from that, I might travel the world and see as much of it as possible. Come on" she gestured at the party back inside the hotel, "People will start to think we're together"

"Akeno?"

"Yes, Shiro?"

"Before we go back in, I just wanted to say that it was an honour to serve with you"

"The honour was mine, Commander" Akeno nodded her head slightly in respect before they both rejoined the party.

#

"Bring in the accused" called the Judge. Kawano was brought in wearing chains on his hands and feet and put into a chair– two armed guards with drawn pistols taking up position either side of him. "Admiral Kawano, we have debated the merits of your defence and found there is none. You stand accused of the murder of innocent men, women and children, the murder of members of the Yokosuka Girls Marine High School, piracy and finally the most grievous and savage charge of Treason Against State and Emperor" the Judge looked up from the papers in his hands and looked at the prisoner. "I have to inform you that you have been dishonourably discharged from the Imperial Japanese Navy, stripped of all rank and your honours and awards removed. Before I pass sentence, and in accordance with our laws, I have to ask you one more time if you wish to change your plea or say anything that may mitigate your sentence"

"Just get on with it" Kawano spat bitterly.

"Prisoner Kawano, it is the judgement of this court that you are guilty as charged" and Akeno found it odd that some people gasped in shock. "On the charge of Murder, you are sentenced to 25 years in prison. On the charge of Piracy, you are sentenced to 14 years in prison. On the charge of Treason Against State and Emperor, you are sentenced to death. I hereby order your remandment into the custody of the Naval Prison Service until dawn tomorrow. Captain Misaki" Akeno stood as he name was called, "As the arresting officer, I have been asked by His Imperial Majesty to ask by what method the prisoner should be executed"

"He should be put to death by hanging"

"So noted"

"From the yardarm on his flagship" Akeno added quickly. "He brought dishonour to his vessel – let that be washed away be his death"

"Noted… However, I shall ask for advice on that" the Judge blinked and then gestured to the guards to take Kawano away to the cells where there was nothing that he could use to escape justice.

"Sir?" Akeno was still standing.

"Captain Misaki?" the Judge looked back at Akeno.

"I want to command the execution detail myself"

"Are you sure? It would be a burden on someone so young"

"Perhaps, but I swore an oath on the lives and memories of those that traitor took from me to see him punished myself"

"You have brought him to justice, your oath is complete"

"Not until I haul him up to the yardarm of his flagship in front of the entire fleet in harbour" Akeno stared the Judge down. "And if you try to stop me, Sir, there are twenty two other people ready to take me place" and the rest of the crew stood up behind her in unison.

"I could order your detention until it is done" the Judge growled.

"If you think you can keep us locked up…" Akeno shook her head and snorted, "You may test that assumption at your convenience" she turned to Akeno. "Deputy Captain, march the crew out"

"Aye, Ma'am… Crew, left face… By the centre, quick march!" Mashiro called out the commands and the crew turned and marched out of the court room. She realised what Akeno was trying to, and she fully agreed with it – she might be resigning, but Akeno was still a force to be argued with.

# # # # #

"This time tomorrow" Akeno flung her cap onto the table in her flat, "And this will be all over"

"For Kawano, certainly" Mashiro said, seating herself on a stool at the counter.

"For me… My resignation takes effect as of 2359 tomorrow evening"

"No more Akeno Misaki sailing the seas" Mashiro noted.

"Oh, I'll still sail them, Shiro… Just not in charge of anything bigger than a motor cruiser"

"Where are you going to live?"

"I'm going to keep the flat here" Akeno said, "But Kaede's father helped me to purchase a small cottage up in the hills under the shadow of Mount Fuji"

"Isn't that where you planned to go anyway?" Mashiro asked as she poured some tea out of the waiting flask.

"Yeah… Kaede told me it was where she used to go to practice her defence moves because it was so peaceful. The cottage used to be hers at one time – good of her father to help me buy it back from a farmer really…" Akeno shrugged and perched on another stool.

"I suppose he wanted to make sure that somebody lived in it to stop the cottage being demolished to make way for something else… To keep a reminder of his daughter" Mashiro said as Akeno's phone went off. Sighing to herself, she walked over and picked up the handset.

"Akeno Misaki… What?... When…? _How_ …? _Where is she_ …?" Akeno's grip on the receiver almost made her knuckles turn completely see through. "I see… Are you going out to get her? Very well – I'll be there" and she replaced the phone in its cradle.

"Whats wrong?" asked Mashiro, rising from where she was sat. "Captain? Akeno…!" and Akeno turned round and Mashiro could see she was shaking slightly.

"The wrecks of the old _Harekaze_ and the _Musashi_ were becoming a danger to navigation, so they have been going down to scrap them both. They cut into one sealed room and found Kuroki – seems the room she was found it was turned into a vacuum before I scuttled _Harekaze_ … Seems Kuro's body is almost perfectly preserved. They called me to say they were going to get her body up and bring it home"

"Then we have to go and welcome it back" Mashiro said.

"Of course, Shiro… Your mother is sending out a motor launch to collect the body"

"It's right from a legal viewpoint – she was a student of the school" Mashiro quickly gulped down the tea. "I better get the crew together, though I'd bet some of them would be asleep by now"

#

Mashiro was right, but they all gathered in the cold night air to escort their friend and classmate ashore one last time. The casket containing Kuroki's remains was carried to the waiting hearse by her classmates and covered with a school flag before secured in the back and driven to a chapel of rest along with her parents. The girls watched as it vanished before looking amongst themselves and trying to decide what to do – none of them would be going to sleep for a long time.

"We should get a drink"

"Yeah, but the base bar is shut" Maron said, "And I left my lockpick at home"

"No need" Tama said with a manic look in her eyes, "Give me a second" and walked off. The others wondered what was happening when there was a faint cry of 'TAKE COVER' whereupon they all scrambled out of the way and Tama opened up the front door to the base's bar with a single round from _Yamato_ 's main gun. Akeno, not for the first time, wondered about her friend's sanity as alarms started sounding.

"Well don't just stand there" Mashiro yelled, "Grab bottles and let's get out of here" and the girls scrambled to get bottles into pockets and outstretched jumpers before running as fast as they could out of the area.

# # # # #

"Secure the prisoner" Akeno said, regretting the hangover she was nursing. The crew had hotfooted it back to her flat where they had drunk until falling asleep. The best awkward wake up went to Tama who woke up with her head up Mei's skirt – her soon to be former Torpedo Officer didn't seem to mind.

"Ma'am, the prisoner is secured" one of the guards reported.

"Very well" Akeno took the offered rope and considered it carefully.

"You wouldn't dare do this" Kawano spat.

"Want to bet?" Akeno's expression hardened and she gave a sharp tug – releasing the tie that held weights and causing them to fall to the deck. Kawano rose as the noose around his neck tightened and he started to choke and his legs kicked wildly as Kawano tried desperately to get air into his lungs. As she watched him struggle for the next five minutes, Akeno had a change of heart and drew her dress sword – cutting the rope and letting him fall slowly to the deck. There was silence as the disgraced and cashiered former officer dropped to the deck – heaving litres of life giving oxygen inside him.

"Captain?" Mashiro stepped carefully up to her side. "Don't do this…"

"Do what?" and Mashiro gestured at the sword.

"Not like this"

"Oh no, Shiro… I wasn't thinking that at all" Akeno stepped forward and held her sword at the ready. "Mercy is the mark of a great person" and then she lightly stabbed Kawano. "Guess I'm just a good person" she stabbed him again before shrugging. "Well, I'm all right" she gave him one last poke before turning to the guards. "By the law, his life belongs to me… He is to be held for the rest of his life in maximum confinement by himself in a cell. He is to be treated just enough as the law demands, but he is never to be discussed with unless it is of a medical nature. When it is time to feed him, the person delivering the food must wear noise cancelling earplugs so they do not hear him at all. Let him find redemption from the pain and suffering he has caused others" she turned her back to the sorry sight. "Take him away" and he was dragged to his feet and hauled to the van – taking him out of their lives forever.

#

With her resignation taking effect that night, Akeno made one last run on the base's shopping area before getting it all home to her flat and wondering what was happening next in her life. Mashiro had received orders to take the _Enterprise_ from the drydock to the fitting out basin at Kure for fitting out work – escorting the _Yamato_ which was going to finally get repaired after its huge last battle against Kawano and his fleet. Akeno had stood at Harekaze Point and watched her friends leave on their short mission and knew that Mashiro must have been told she was observing them because the _Enterprise_ dipped its national ensign and small figures crowded the upper deck and waved until they were out of sight.

"Would you like to go home or to the memorial?" asked a polite voice from behind her. Akeno turned and regarded her assigned driver with a frown before making her mind up.

"Home… I think I have been away for far too long" she said.

"Understood, Ma'am"

"I'm not an officer anymore – lose the Ma'am"

"I can not, Ma'am" the driver said as he put the car into gear. "You brought my sister's body back for burial and a proper goodbye. For that, my family will always be in your debt and come to your aid whenever you need it"

"Who was your sister?" Akeno wondered.

"Rin" and the rest of the journey passed in silence.

#

Akeno spent the next few years learning new skills and got a position with the Government in the Naval Asset Management office which dealt with all of the ships in the IJN. The only thing that upset her was that for years she would never get all of her surviving friends in one place – that is until the day when all the bad things happened. On that day, Akeno and her friends would make one final voyage together.

But that is for another day and another story…

 **A/N:**

 **Well, there you go – the final chapter in this second of three "books"… I hope that you have enjoyed it and welcome your final reviews for this segment – the next and final part will be released in a couple of weeks.**

 **Regards,**

 **Pixel and Stephanie**


End file.
